Inolvidable
by metafora89
Summary: ItaDei & MadaDei. Itachi no entiende por qué su maestro ha elegido a Deidara como nuevo miembro de Akatsuki, ni el enorme interés que muestra por él. No es capaz de imaginarse las consecuencias de descubrirlo...
1. Deidara

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tsuki-Dei!**_

_En realidad, fue ayer (5 de octubre), pero adoro ser original… Y ayer no dispuse de internet por el tiempo suficiente. _

_Espero que te guste… Cuando yo lo haya terminado y tú puedas leerlo XD_

_**Acerca del fic:**__ Es un ItaDei, con MadaDei como pareja secundaria. Por lo tanto YAOI (hombre x hombre). Contiene lemon y también algo de violencia y tortura (no en exceso). ¡Y hay SPOILERS! Vamos, lo de siempre…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Las explosiones resonaban por todas partes. Varios shinobi se movían de un lugar a otro, apresuradamente, esperando unas órdenes que no llegaban. El caos era completo.

-¡Nos atacan!-gritó uno de ellos-¡Avisad a Iwa! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos!

Las paredes temblaron con un nuevo estallido. Los ninja se giraron hacia el lugar del que había procedido, queriendo encontrar al causante. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para nada en ese momento. Tenían que salir de allí antes de que la torre se viniera abajo con ellos dentro.

Aquella construcción era el lugar desde el que se guardaba una de las múltiples entradas a la Villa Oculta de la Roca. Se alzaba por encima de los árboles de un bosque cercano a ésta y, dentro de ella, los guardias vigilaban el paso e impedían que nadie sospechoso pudiera llegar hasta la aldea.

Un muy tentador objetivo para los terroristas.

No era el primer ataque que recibían. Hacía ya meses que vivían con aquella amenaza; exactamente, desde que la Villa Oculta había hecho oficial su apoyo al Señor Feudal. Éste había heredado el cargo recientemente y, nada más hacerlo, había implantado rigurosos impuestos a la importación y había aumentado el control en las fronteras, queriendo disminuir la dependencia frente al resto y ampliar su riqueza interna.

Los precios de los productos consumidos diariamente por los habitantes subieron y muchos de los que querían acceder al país vieron impedida su entrada. Hubo voces de protesta en contra de las medidas tomadas, esperando que sus quejas dieran frutos y que el líder de la Villa Oculta, el único que podía tener algo de influencia sobre el Señor Feudal, hiciera algo al respecto.

Sin embargo, El Tsuchikage dejó claro que Iwagakure era completamente leal al País de la Tierra y a quien gobernara sobre él y que iba a responder a cualquier petición por parte del Señor Feudal, y envió a algunos de sus mejores ninja a protegerle como prueba de ello.

A los terroristas, quienes consideraban aquellas decisiones opresivas para los aldeanos, no les gustó la posición adoptada por Iwa y decidieron demostrar su disconformidad a su manera. Desde entonces, no habían perdido una sola oportunidad de atentar contra ella. Elegían objetivos fáciles, atacaban rápidamente y de una forma sorprendentemente organizada y se escabullían. Por ahora, sólo eran pequeñas advertencias.

No obstante, todos temían el momento en el que decidieran dar un golpe mucho mayor y, por ello, aquellos shinobi estaban ahora poniendo todo su empeño en intentar capturar o acabar con sus atacantes, con la intención de que eso pusiera en jaque a la organización terrorista y se viera en la obligación de disolverse o desaparecer por un tiempo.

Todo por evitar más muertes innecesarias. La mayoría de esos ninjas ya habían vivido la terrible guerra contra el País del Fuego hacía trece años, la cual había abierto profundas heridas que aún no habían acabado de cicatrizar. Además del peligro que el propio grupo terrorista suponía, sabían que cualquier muestra de debilidad por su parte podía ser suficiente para que otro país decidiera invadirles.

Fuera cual fuera la opinión de cada uno de ellos respecto al factor desencadenante de aquello, todos tenían claro que no podían dejar que eso fuera a más. Temían la guerra por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

#

Ninguna de las preocupaciones de los habitantes de la Villa Oculta de la Roca interesaba al hombre de pelo largo, oscuro y desordenado y brillantes ojos rojos – señal del Sharingan que poseía – escondido tras uno de aquellos árboles. Desde el lugar en el que estaba, podía observar la fachada de la torre y parte de la lucha que se estaba originando dentro y alrededor de ella. Algunos de los terroristas se encargaban de distraer a los shinobi, mientras otros arrojaban bombas y colocaban sellos explosivos por doquier. Debía admitir que se compenetraban bien. Sin embargo, esto tampoco era lo suficientemente llamativo como para prestarle atención. Se preguntó si no habría sido una pérdida de tiempo ir hasta allí. Luego, se dio cuenta de que el tiempo era algo que él podía dominar y de que, por lo tanto, esa expresión no era la más adecuada para ser utilizada por él.

Después de todo, era Uchiha Madara. Si había alguien que conociera el tiempo, era él.

Se cruzó de brazos, ignorando completamente las voces y detonaciones a su espalda. Aquello estaba resultando incluso aburrido.

Desde que Orochimaru había abandonado Akatsuki, estaban necesitados de otro miembro. Pero no habían vuelto a encontrar a nadie con las habilidades suficientes como para formar parte de aquella organización. Al fin y al cabo, se suponía que tenían que ser lo bastante fuertes como para capturar Jinchuurikis con poderosos Bijuus en su interior. No era algo que se pudiera considerar sencillo.

Por ello, cuando había tenido noticia de los ataques terroristas en Iwagakure y de su efectividad, había acudido hasta allí, esperando encontrar a alguien que mereciera la pena. Un verdadero artista.

No obstante, de momento, estaba resultando bastante decepcionante.

Suspiró levemente y separó su espalda del tronco, dispuesto a volver a macharse: ya no tenía nada más que hacer en ese sitio.

Y, de pronto, la oyó: una enorme explosión cuya onda expansiva alcanzó incluso el lugar donde él estaba, haciendo que su capa se alzara y los árboles se tambalearan, dejando caer algunas hojas.

El hombre sonrió. ¿Puede que aún estuviera a tiempo de…?

Su expectación era tal que ni siquiera fue consciente de que había vuelto a hacer uso de una expresión que incluía el tiempo. Asomó la cabeza ligeramente, buscando con la mirada al causante de aquello. En el suelo, sólo había escombros. Gran parte de la torre se había venido abajo. Alzó la vista lentamente y, entonces, pudo divisar un pájaro de enorme tamaño surcando el cielo.

Se escondió con rapidez cuando escuchó un ruido, pero siguió vigilando desde su posición. Detrás de una roca junto a la torre apareció un hombre que Madara reconoció como uno de los terroristas.

-¡Vamos! ¡El trabajo está hecho! ¡Nos retiramos!-exclamó.

Sus compañeros fueron abandonando los escondites poco a poco, reuniéndose alrededor del que sería su líder para huir de allí. Madara no pudo evitar insultarles mentalmente. ¡¿Cómo podían ser tan estúpidos?! Bajar la guardia así…

No pasaron más de unos pocos segundos hasta que los ninjas de la Roca salieron de diversos lugares y rodearon al grupo, que pareció sorprendido.

-¿Seguís vivos?-preguntó uno de ellos.

-No sois los únicos que sabéis cómo poneros a cubierto.-explicó uno de sus oponentes, con un tono algo burlón.

Algunos de los otros shinobi rieron o hicieron gestos de diversión. Estaban de buen humor. Después del aprieto que les habían hecho pasar, una simple torpeza de los terroristas había bastado para tener a la mayor parte de éstos a su merced.

Tan satisfechos se encontraban con su logro, que no detectaron la presencia de unas pequeñas figuras de arcilla blanca que habían caído del cielo y ahora usaban sus largas patas para acercarse a ellos y escalar por su cuerpo. Figuras que, por el contrario, sí habían sido vistas por Madara, quien, tras el escrutinio de su Sharingan, pudo comprobar que estaban bien cargadas de chakra. Un chakra brillante y perfectamente mezclado con aquel material del que estaban hechas. Indudablemente, peligroso.

Algo le dijo al Uchiha que estaba a punto de ver una técnica que iba a ser de su agrado y quedó plenamente convencido al ver aquel chakra concentrarse repentinamente para dar paso a las detonaciones, las cuales destrozaron, en cuestión de milésimas, extremidades y cuerpos enteros de aquellos ninjas que apenas pudieron llegar a percatarse de lo sucedido antes de que su sangre bañara el lugar y a la pequeña comitiva terrorista frente a ellos.

Veloz y escalofriantemente letal.

Madara sabía que el responsable era el mismo que el de la explosión que había presenciado antes. También supo que, definitivamente, acababa de encontrar al nuevo miembro de Akatsuki que había estado buscando.

Se quedó a la espera de que aquel pájaro que había visto antes aterrizara. Sin duda alguna, aquella persona iba en él. Se percató de que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba excitado. Adoraba que le impresionaran. Quizá por ello le gustaba tanto haberse convertido en el maestro de Itachi.

Siguió vigilando la escena, con sus pensamientos aún puestos en su alumno. Sin embargo, en ese momento, el ave por fin se acercó a la tierra y la persona cuya aparición Madara tanto había estado esperando saltó y cayó al suelo, junto a sus compañeros, e hizo que cualquier otra cosa fuera olvidada por el veterano Uchiha.

Debido a los cuantiosos años de vida a sus espaldas, su experiencia y su orgullo, eran escasas las ocasiones en las que Madara permitía que algo le sorprendiera. No obstante, esta vez le fue completamente imposible evitarlo: aquella esbelta figura, el brillante y largo cabello rubio y los llamativos ojos azules pertenecían a un adolescente que apenas tendría quince años.

-¿Pero qué estabais haciendo? ¡No os descuidéis así!-exclamó el joven.

El resto le miraron. Muy lejos de tomarle poco en serio debido a su corta edad, parecían respetarle. Se mantuvieron en silencio, siendo el líder el único que se dirigió a él.

-Gracias, Deidara-kun.-dijo, pasando la vista por la escena a su alrededor-. Esto… realmente es arte.

-Por supuesto, hmm.-el rubio dibujó una sonrisa altiva, en parte escondida por el pelo que caía por la zona izquierda de su cara. Un gesto simple que pareció embellecer aún más su ya atractivo rostro.

Madara también sonrió. Deidara. Aquello era, simplemente, magnífico. Volvió a acordarse de Itachi. Debía contárselo. Oh, seguro que la noticia le iba a encantar, pensó con malicioso sarcasmo: un nuevo miembro, incluso más joven que él, arrogante, capaz de preparar explosivos que podían acabar con un grupo de experimentados shinobi en tan sólo un instante, a lo cual había denominado arte. Con lo que a Itachi le gustaba el ruido…

* * *

_Hay un par de personas a las que también querría hacer mención en este capítulo XD_

_La primera de ellas es mi madre, quien lo leyó y 'beteó'. Mi idea acerca de la política y la economía es más bien escasa y, por ello, le pedí que revisara la parte en la que se da la pequeña explicación. Al final, acabó leyendo todo… Y sacando fallos XD Si es que madre no hay más que una… _

_(Y, sí, mi madre tiene pleno conocimiento acerca de mis escritos y está empeñada en leer un lemon, cosa que aún no le dejado a hacer y dudo que alguna vez haga)_

_La segunda mención es la de Jakkan, que, como tantas otras veces, ha leído lo he ido escribiendo y dando su visto bueno (lo que mi continua inseguridad en estas cosas hace completamente necesario)._


	2. Respuestas

_Para no perder las buenas costumbres que he adquirido últimamente, no me gusta el resultado de este capítulo. Tiene… carencias._

_Debo empezar a hacer las cosas mejor o, al menos, a quedarme contenta haciéndolas mal XD_

_Aún así, por algún motivo, me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo._

* * *

-Dame tu protector de frente.

-¿Cómo?

-Considero que el mensaje es lo suficientemente claro como para que lo hayas podido entender.

Itachi miraba a Deidara fríamente, con una mano extendida, a la espera de que éste último obedeciera y le entregara aquello que le había pedido. Por su parte, el otro estaba claramente irritado debido a la actitud del primero.

-Tú no eres quién para darme órdenes, hmm.

Hacía sólo un día que el rubio viajaba con ellos y ya había sido calificado con dos simples adjetivos en la mente de Itachi: "ruidoso y molesto". Sin embargo, había sido deseo expreso de Madara que el Uchiha menor fuera en busca de un shinobi llamado Deidara y le obligara a unirse a Akatsuki. "Asegúrate de que venga" habían sido las palabras de su mentor.

Y él, eficiente, había cumplido con ello al pie de la letra.

No le habría sido necesario ni que Kisame, su compañero dentro de la organización, ni Sasori, que se convertiría en el de Deidara, hubieran ido con él. Pero Madara también quería que el nuevo miembro se fuera haciendo al modo en el que ellos se movían y fuera conociendo a su pareja de trabajo.

En ese momento, los cuatro se encontraban en un camino, rodeados de árboles, junto a unas rocas en las que acababan de estar sentados, haciendo un pequeño descanso, hasta que había llegado la hora de retomar la marcha. Fue entonces cuando Itachi se acercó a Deidara y le habló, usando su gélido tono de voz y dando un mandato directo, con la intención de perder el mínimo tiempo posible.

De cualquier modo, el rubio no parecía dispuesto a cooperar.

-Ya que ahora estás dentro de nuestra organización y que he sido puesto al frente de la comitiva encargada de esta misión, de la que también formas ahora parte, en realidad, soy yo el indicado para darte órdenes.-dijo Itachi, inmutable.

Deidara habría contestado de alguna forma desagradable de haber podido. Sin embargo, se había quedado bloqueado. Si no hubiera sido porque ya sabía – aunque sólo le conociera de unas escasas veinticuatro horas – que Itachi jamás haría una broma, habría pensado que ahora estaba siendo víctima de una de éstas. ¿Pretendía decirle que alguien que apenas sería un par de años mayor que él había sido nombrado líder de la misión? Sin poder evitarlo, giró la cabeza para mirar a Sasori y Kisame. Este último sonrió maliciosamente.

-Yo que tú haría lo que dice.-le aconsejó, antes de darse la vuelta y seguir avanzando.

Sasori le siguió, murmurando algo que sonó como "dichosos críos" y Deidara se quedó completamente a solas con Itachi. Chasqueando la lengua, se llevó las manos a la parte posterior de su cabeza y desató su protector, el cual entregó al Uchiha.

Por el momento y hasta saber más sobre él, mejor sería no meterse en problemas.

Observó con curiosidad cómo el moreno agarraba un kunai y rallaba la pieza metálica por la mitad, dividiendo el símbolo de la Villa de la Roca. Luego, el objeto le fue devuelto.

-A partir de ahora ya no hay nada que te una a tu aldea natal. Eres parte de Akatsuki y actuarás de acuerdo a sus intenciones y objetivos.

-De los cuales aún no sé nada.-comentó Deidara, molesto.

Itachi comenzó a caminar, a unos metros de Kisame y Sasori. El rubio se quedó atrás, ligeramente desconcertado. No obstante, en ese momento, Itachi empezó a dar una explicación, con voz monótona, y Deidara se colocó a su lado para poder escucharle.

-Supongo que tienes conocimiento de lo que es un Bijuu. Los Jinchuuriki son las personas que llevan a una de esas bestias encerradas en su interior. Tu deber es encontrar y capturar a los Jinchuurikis y extraer su Bijuu. Su poder será útil a la organización más tarde.

-¿Para qué?-quiso saber el rubio.

-Las intenciones posteriores no es algo que nos incumba ni a ti ni a mí.

Deidara sonrió de medio lado, de forma sarcástica.

-Entonces, ¿por qué los miembros cooperan?

Itachi respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué ayudabas tú a aquellos terroristas si sus motivaciones no te interesaban?

-Lo importante es poder practicar mi arte, hmm.

-Para cada uno de los integrantes de Akatsuki hay algo que significa lo mismo que para ti ese arte que tanto adoras. Ellos tampoco se preocupan por nada más mientras les sea permitido dedicarse a sus pasiones.

El más joven frunció el ceño. Itachi se estaba atreviendo a comparar su arte con fueran cuales fueran los estúpidos motivos para hacer lo que hacían que el resto pudieran tener. Aún así, había sido una explicación muy clara. Aquello, Akatsuki, no sonaba tan desagradable, después de todo.

Dibujó una sonrisa traviesa.

-Tú no pareces una persona que se mueva por pasiones, Itachi, hmm.-aseguró, tratándole con esa confianza de modo premeditado.

El aludido le dirigió una fría mirada.

-Tampoco eso te incumbe.

Deidara no se molestó ni en enfadarse esta vez: ya había supuesto que el moreno diría algo así. Además, por algún motivo, el otro parecía dispuesto a responder a todas sus cuestiones y el artista no tenía la más mínima intención de dejar pasar aquella oportunidad, aunque supusiera aguantarle.

Al menos, le estaba dedicando algo de atención por primera vez en todo el día. Hasta ese momento, sólo había podido charlar un rato con Kisame y cruzar alguna palabra con Sasori, del cual había aprendido que era altamente irritable. Sin embargo, Itachi se había mantenido en silencio durante todo el tiempo.

Estar ahora caminando junto a él mientras mantenían una conversación le parecía todo un logro.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas algo más sobre el resto? Hmm.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Algo. Estoy harto de todo ese absurdo secretismo que mantenéis. Si voy a tener que trabajar para alguien, al menos quiero saber en qué condiciones y junto a quiénes lo voy a hacer.

El Uchiha se tomó unos segundos antes de empezar a hablar. Le contó, con escasas palabras, acerca del líder y los demás miembros, y también acerca de los anillos, la técnica de sellado y los Bijuus que ya habían sido obtenidos por la organización.

Cuando hubo acabado, el silencio se hizo entre ellos. Parecía que Deidara estaba digiriendo la información y el moreno se sintió agradecido por este hecho. Si hubieran sido otras las circunstancias, sería Kisame el que estuviera respondiendo a aquello. Pero, por algún motivo, Madara parecía considerar al joven rubio especial, e Itachi pensaba que era más conveniente hacerse cargo él mismo.

Además, estaba intentando descubrir qué era lo que tanto había llamado la atención de su maestro. Era cierto que Deidara era un shinobi con gran potencial y una buena técnica, pero, si sólo fuera eso lo que quería, ya habría encontrado a alguien adecuado hacía tiempo.

No, Itachi conocía lo suficientemente bien al mayor como para saber que había algo más.

Sin embargo, él aún no había logrado verlo. En su opinión, Deidara era demasiado impulsivo, egoísta y despreocupado. Tal vez esa reticencia fuera causada por la falta de costumbre de tratar con adolescentes, cuando llevaba la mayor parte de su vida lejos de éstos, y él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ser uno. De cualquier modo, la actitud del artista le resultaba muy lejana a la ideal y a la que el propio Madara creía la adecuada para un ninja. Al fin y al cabo, era su mentor quien siempre le estaba instando a él a que reprimiera sus emociones y mantuviera su cabeza fría y despejada.

Miró a Deidara otra vez y descubrió que éste había abierto la boca, dispuesto a formular una nueva pregunta. No obstante, en ese momento, tanto ellos como sus compañeros sintieron una presencia rodeándoles y el rubio no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada. Si Itachi consideró este hecho afortunado o desafortunado es algo que ni él mismo supo.

-Estamos llegando a la frontera del País de la Tierra-informó Kisame-. Seguro que, con lo del incremento del control, han logrado detectarnos.

El Uchiha se adelantó, resignado a tener que luchar. Ya había sido bastante el haber conseguido entrar en el país sin problemas, como para pretender tener la misma suerte también al salir.

-Aguardaremos a que hagan aparición-ordenó-. Quedaos atrás y no hagáis ningún movimiento innecesario. Encargaos de que no le pase nada a él-señaló a Deidara-. Yo me ocuparé del resto.

Kisame y Sasori se acercaron al rubio y se colocaron a su alrededor, dejando a Itachi algo alejado y solo.

Los shinobi de la roca no se hicieron de esperar. Sabiendo que sus oponentes ya les habían descubierto, no tenía ningún sentido seguir ocultándose. No eran una gran cantidad: unos diez. Sin embargo, se mostraron bastante confiados al ver que ellos se reducían a dos parejas.

-¿Quiénes sois?-preguntó uno de ellos, sin que ninguno de los aludidos se dignara a dar respuesta alguna, lo que no pareció gustarle-¿Es que no…?

Al hombre no le dio tiempo a acabar antes de que, de pronto, una réplica de Itachi situada a su espalda le diera un certero golpe con la parte posterior de un kunai en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡¿Cómo…?!

Todos parecieron confusos. No se lograban explicar en qué momento había podido realizar el moreno una copia, ya que ni siquiera habían tenido ocasión de apreciar el sello correspondiente. Cuando se giraron a ver al original, aún parado delante de ellos, pudieron observar que sus ojos, los cuales les devolvían la mirada con total calma, se habían vuelto rojos.

-Así que Sharingan, ¿eh?-comentó otro, un hombre más bien corpulento-Espero que todos recordéis el modo de hacer frente a este tipo de técnicas oculares.

El resto asintió y, rápidamente, se dispersó, ocultándose en diferentes lugares. El que había hablado se quedó allí y se fue aproximando lentamente hacia el Uchiha. La estrategia era clara: pretendía que, mientras él luchaba contra Itachi, los demás pudieran atacarle por la espalda. Además, así también podrían mantener vigilados a los otros tres desde distintos puntos.

Deidara, por su parte, observaba la escena con gran atención. Aquella era una pelea que no quería perderse. Los dos contrincantes ya estaban uno delante del otro y el rubio pudo reparar en que el del la Roca evitaba posar su vista en los ojos de Itachi. Seguramente, por ello, cuando empezó a lanzar ataques contra él, éstos resultaron poco precisos y fueron esquivados sin demasiada dificultad por el moreno, quien tampoco tuvo problema alguno para detectar y encarar al ninja que acababa de salir de entre los arbustos y se dirigía hacia él velozmente. Mientras tanto, un segundo atacante aprovechaba este momento para acercarse a él por detrás.

El artista no podría haber dicho muy bien lo que ocurrió, pero, de repente, ambas personas se encontraban en el suelo, e Itachi usaba el kunai que había arrebatado a uno de ellos, rompiéndole el brazo sin ningún tipo de compasión, para amenazar al hombre de gran tamaño contra el que había luchado en un principio, manteniendo el arma presionada contra su cuello. Deidara tampoco tuvo apenas tiempo de parpadear antes de que unos shurikens lanzados desde algún lugar entre la espesura atravesaran el aire y golpearan al Uchiha de pleno.

Sin embargo, el rubio ya no resultó sorprendido cuando la figura de Itachi se convirtió en un tronco, revelando su técnica de sustitución. El verdadero apareció un instante después, desde un lateral del camino, llevando con él el cuerpo inconsciente del que había arrojado los shurikens, quien, al fallar, había descubierto su posición; lo cual, sin lugar a dudas, había sido la intención de su oponente desde el comienzo.

El shinobi corpulento que aún se mantenía delante de ellos miró incrédulo cómo su compañero derrotado era tirado a sus pies.

-No es posible…-murmuró. ¿Cómo podía ser el moreno tan rápido?

Kisame rió divertido ante la confusión del hombre y Deidara alzó la vista hacia él. El de pelo azul mantenía una sonrisa complacida y segura, mientras observaba el espectáculo. Para él, nada de eso era nuevo. Tampoco Sasori, aunque la marioneta en la que estaba encerrado le impidiera asegurarlo del todo, parecía lo más mínimamente impresionado. Se comportaban como si ellos tuvieran que pasar por aquel tipo de situaciones todos los días.

Así que eso era Akatsuki.

Deidara volvió la mirada al frente.

Así que ése era Itachi.

El Uchiha se encontraba completamente erguido, aunque en una actitud más bien relajada, esperando a que sus oponentes hicieran el siguiente movimiento. Ni siquiera estaba algo agitado.

El rubio apretó las mandíbulas y dio un paso al frente.

-¿Estás intentando lucirte o algo así? Hmm.-exclamó, enfadado.

Daba igual que aquellos ninjas no hubieran posado sus ojos ni una sola vez sobre los de Itachi: él los había logrado dejar fuera de combate sin apenas esfuerzo. El hecho de no tener ninguna limitación a la hora de mirar a sus rivales a la cara, a diferencia de ellos, le daba una gran ventaja, después de todo.

Fue en ese momento cuando Deidara se prometió a sí mismo que descubriría el modo de luchar contra un Sharingan sin necesidad de apartar la vista como si fuera un sirviente sumiso. Avanzó un paso más.

-He dicho que no os mováis.-repitió Itachi, volviéndose hacia él.

-Impídemelo.-le retó el artista.

En ese momento, varias cosas ocurrieron a la vez. Al considerar el movimiento de Deidara una amenaza, un shinobi se lanzó contra él, al tiempo que otros dos tomaron ventaja de la distracción del Uchiha y se le echaron encima, seguidos un segundo después por su enorme compañero, que saltó sobre aquellos que ya habían sido vencidos para derribar a Itachi e inmovilizarle contra el suelo. Los dos ninjas restantes salieron de sus respectivos escondites y se colocaron a su alrededor.

Deidara se quedó mirando el rostro desencajado del que había ido a por él, a escasos centímetros del suyo. La mueca era de indudable dolor. No obstante, no pudo adivinar qué era lo que había pasado – él ni siquiera le había tocado – hasta que vio la puntiaguda cola de escorpión de Hiruko atravesando el estómago de aquella persona.

-Eres un niñato muy molesto, ¿lo sabías?-comentó Sasori.

El marionetista y Kisame se habían colocado a su lado. Este último asía su espada delante de él y recorría el lugar con la vista.

-Parece que va a haber que ponerse serios.-dijo.

-¿Es que hasta ahora era una broma?-preguntó Deidara, con algo de sarcasmo.

Ya estaba bastante irritado como para que, encima, le insinuaran que, para Itachi, aquello era poco más que un juego de niños. El rubio se giró hacia él. De alguna manera, el Uchiha había logrado zafarse del agarre de sus contrincantes y se mantenía ahora algo alejado de ellos. El artista llevó una de sus manos a su bolsillo, dispuesto a tomar algo de arcilla con intención de, pese a todo, ayudarle.

Sin embargo, el moreno posó entonces su mirada sobre él y, de pronto, Deidara se sintió ser transportado. Genjutsu. La voz de Itachi resonó en su cabeza:

-Por última vez: no te muevas.

Luego, cayó en un profundo sueño. Si aún tenía algo que decir o preguntar, tendría que esperar.

* * *

_No, no ha ocurrido mucho T.T_

_Tenía que haber algo así, pero… Dah, no sé x.X  
_

_Soy horrible e indecisa XD Podéis odiarme (sólo un poco)  
_

_No me gusta escribir escenas de acción (aunque luego me encante leerlas). Me parecen complicadas y difíciles de explicar. He hecho mi mejor esfuerzo… Y bueno, al menos, estoy medianamente satisfecha con esa parte._

_Y parece que nunca puedo dejar de hacer referencia a la escena en la que Itachi y Deidara se enfrentan (fue la que me inició en el ItaDei, después de todo… Es como un homenaje a ese momento :P)_

_Otra cosa en la que supongo que habéis podido reparar es el hecho de que Itachi habla _demasiado_. Era necesario XD Me hizo mucha gracia mientras lo escribía._

_Espero que el siguiente capítulo sea más completo._


	3. Madara

_¡Otro cap! Son más de las 6 de la mañana y debería levantarme a las nueve XD_

_Pero escribir sobre esto es tan tentador…_

_Levisísimo ItaDei (o algo parecido XD) y leve MadaDei en este capítulo._

* * *

Itachi cargaba con el cuerpo inerte de Deidara en un hombro y caminaba por delante de sus otros dos compañeros. Habían sido varias las ocasiones en las que Kisame se había ofrecido para llevar al rubio, pero el Uchiha no había aceptado.

Ya que había pasado por todo aquello para llevarle su capricho a Madara, prefería ser él quien acabara con aquello. No quedaba demasiado para llegar a la base y deseaba hacerlo antes de que el rubio despertara y acabaran en otra pelea. Aún le acompañaba aquel sentimiento de desagrado que el enfrentamiento mantenido le había provocado. No le gustaba que hubiera muertes y muchísimo menos cuando no era estrictamente necesario, como había sido el caso.

Tampoco achacaba la culpa del resultado a Deidara. Itachi no le había dado ningún motivo por el que debiera respetarle u obedecerle y el artista estaba demasiado acostumbrado a seguir únicamente sus propios comandos como para ir a cambiar esa rutina sólo porque se lo dijera alguien que tenía casi su misma edad.

Una razón más por la que debía apresurarse. Su mentor sabría hacerse cargo del joven mucho mejor de lo que él era capaz. Ni siquiera entendía por qué le había enviado a él a buscarle. Habría sido más conveniente que el propio Madara se hubiera ocupado de ello, o que, al menos, hubiera nombrado a Sasori como líder de la misión.

Sin embargo, como siempre, el Uchiha mayor resolvía las cosas a su peculiar manera y, con toda probabilidad, habría un bien estudiado razonamiento detrás de sus acciones, el cual nadie más podría acercarse ni a imaginar. Ni tampoco es que esto debiera acaparar la atención de Itachi: la simple llegada de un miembro no era algo por lo que tuviera que preocuparse en exceso.

Pero, por algún motivo, lo hacía.

Apuró el paso un poco más. Empezaba a sentirse cansado. Llevaban más de dos días andando sin apenas detenerse y ya hacía varias horas que soportaba el peso de Deidara.

Y, no obstante, esto último no estaba siendo tan malo como había creído en un principio. El cuerpo del rubio era bastante ligero, en realidad, y parecía poder amoldarse completamente al suyo; su cintura, por donde le estaba sujetando, rodeándola con uno de sus brazos, no era ni tan estrecha que resultara delicada, ni demasiado recia. Su otro brazo estaba en sus piernas, asegurando el equilibrio y podía comprobar que éstas también estaban perfectamente formadas.

Como se esperaba de un buen shinobi: una figura cuidada y trabajada. Seguro que Madara había tenido eso en cuenta. Deidara era alguien muy bien proporcionado y eso siempre constituía una magnífica señal.

Interrumpió sus recién retomados pensamientos acerca de las razones que su maestro había podido tener para elegir al artista cuando éste comenzó a moverse. Parecía que, finalmente, la suerte no le iba a acompañar y el rubio despertaría antes de que hubieran llegado.

El silencio y la tranquilidad habían terminado.

Itachi se agachó y depositó a Deidara en el suelo, sosteniéndole por la parte posterior de su cabeza y manteniéndole, de ese modo, sentado, mientras que, con la otra mano, le apartaba el pelo de la cara. Hizo una seña a los otros dos para que se detuvieran. Conocía los efectos del genjutsu y sabía que el más joven despertaría desorientado. No iba a ser lo mejor que lo primero que se encontrara fuese a Kisame y la inquietante marioneta de Sasori rodeándole.

Suficiente molestia le iba a causar verle a él.

Los párpados de Deidara se abrieron lentamente, dejando ver sus azules irises. Sus pupilas dilatadas se contrajeron de pronto debido a la claridad y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para hacer frente a aquella dañina luz. Con dificultad, posó su mirada en Itachi.

No le costó ni un instante reconocerle.

-Bastardo…-murmuró entre dientes, sin fuerzas para más.

El aludido le ignoró y extrajo una botella que contenía agua del interior de su capa. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, la abrió y la puso sobre los labios de Deidara, inclinándola levemente para que el líquido llegara hasta su boca. El rubio le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero no intentó resistirse y bebió tan copiosamente que Itachi se vio obligado a retirar la botella para evitar que el exceso de agua pudiera sentarle mal.

Deidara bajó la vista. Aún se encontraba aturdido y no le gustaba estar recibiendo la ayuda del Uchiha. La mano de éste aún le sujetaba y eso le hacía sentirse incómodo, aunque no pudiera decir que fuera por la brusquedad con la que el otro le estaba tratando. Muy al contrario, la delicadeza del contacto era tal que el artista habría dudado de que se estuviera produciendo de no ser por que tenía la certeza de que, de no ser así, él ya habría caído.

Le sorprendía pensar en que aquella era la persona que le había dejado inconsciente en un instante, aún estando en medio de una batalla.

Pero, incluso para eso sólo le había sido necesaria una simple mirada. Un acto sutil y para nada violento. A Itachi no le hacían falta ese tipo de cosas para hacerle frente a él. Sabía que debía alegrarse de no haber acabado en las mismas condiciones que los shinobi contra los que había luchado, cuyos huesos tan fácilmente habían resultado quebrados por el moreno; no obstante, por alguna razón, no lo hacía.

-No soy de porcelana, ¿sabes?-dijo débilmente, aún con los ojos clavados en el suelo-¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?

Deidara volvió a observar a Itachi. Conocía el riesgo de la pregunta que acababa de formular: recibir la respuesta que intuía que el Uchiha le iba a dar.

-Hay alguien esperándote. Es mi responsabilidad que llegues en buenas condiciones hasta él.

El rubio no se esforzó ni en dibujar una mueca de fastidio esta vez. Tal y como había esperado, la contestación había sido fría y lógica. Y, en realidad, la que quería oír. Había tenido la intención de comprobar si Itachi era capaz de justificar sus actos a través de algún tipo de emoción, que tan inexistentes parecían en él; pero, sabía que, en ese caso, el motivo habría sido la compasión, la cual Deidara no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

No había ningún otro sentimiento que hubiese podido llevar al moreno a hacer aquello.

El tacto de algo helado sobre su piel hizo que el artista se despejara y olvidara sus pensamientos anteriores. Una humedecida mano acariciaba con suavidad su rostro y su nuca, refrescándole. Deidara se sintió enrojecer levemente. ¿Pero qué se creía Itachi que estaba haciendo?

-¡He dicho que no necesito que te portes así! Hmm.-exclamó, intentando apartarse.

El Uchiha, sin inmutarse, se puso en pie.

-Bien. Entonces, podemos continuar. Iremos más rápido ahora que no hace falta que carguemos contigo.-dijo, comenzando a caminar y alejándose de él.

Deidara, quien a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio cuando la sujeción que el moreno le estaba proporcionando cesó, también encontró dificultades en sostenerse sobre sus extremidades inferiores. Sin embargo, mientras observaba la espalda de Itachi con un brillo de rencor instalado en sus ojos, al tiempo que hacía esfuerzos por mantener sus piernas firmes, pudo comprobar que el orgullo servía como un excelente punto de apoyo.

#

Llegaron a la base de Akatsuki un par de horas más tarde. Su cansancio era notable. Sólo Sasori, dentro de Hiruko, parecía no haber sido afectado lo más mínimo por el calor y la larga caminata. La piel de los demás estaba surcada por pequeñas gotas de sudor y las capas de Itachi y Kisame habían sido abiertas por la parte superior, permitiendo que algo del escaso aire que soplaba pudiera entrar por ese sitio. Al menos, dentro de la cueva, la temperatura era bastante más agradable.

Deidara alzó la vista para contemplar el enorme lugar. Era algo tenebroso y, sin embargo, agradable y perfecto para estimular la inspiración de un artista. Miró a su alrededor. A un lado, había una puerta que supuso que conducía al lugar donde los integrantes de la organización reposaban y se ocultaban mientras no estaban fuera, en alguna misión. Por lo que había podido deducir a través de las palabras de Itachi, eso significaba que no iba a pasar demasiado tiempo allí.

De pronto, una figura humana apareció delante de ellos. Deidara habría resultado sorprendido si Itachi no le hubiera explicado también el método que usaban para reunirse. La persona a la que se correspondía aquella figura no estaba físicamente presente, sino que hacía uso de una imagen virtual para manifestarse ante ellos.

El rubio dedujo que era el líder. Seguramente, era él a quien Itachi se había referido al decir que había alguien esperándole. Por otro lado, era lógico que, cuando un nuevo miembro llegaba, fuera él quien lo recibiera.

El hombre poseía pelo puntiagudo y portaba la misma capa de nubes rojas que los demás. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él eran sus inquietantes ojos. Deidara los observó por un momento. Sin duda alguna, parecía poderoso.

-Bienvenido a Akatsuki-la voz oscura del líder recorrió todo el lugar-. He de suponer que tus nuevos compañeros ya te han dado las explicaciones necesarias sobre nuestra organización.

-Algo así, hmm.-respondió el rubio, pensando en las secas descripciones de Itachi sobre las actividades de Akatsuki, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Le habría encantado decir que el moreno tenía la capacidad de expresión de una piedra, pero, seguramente, eso no sería lo más conveniente en aquel momento y, además, haría que el líder le volviera a contar todo de nuevo, de lo cual no tenía la más mínima gana.

-Entonces, por hoy no es necesario nada más. Mañana convocaré una reunión para que conozcas al resto de los integrantes. Ahora, lo mejor será que descanses. Lo mismo para el resto: debéis de estar agotados. Itachi, muestra a Deidara dónde está la habitación que ocupará mientras permanezca en la base.

-Bien.-contestó el moreno.

El holograma del líder se esfumó, volviendo a dejar a los cuatro solos. Sasori, sin decir una sola palabra más, se encaminó hacia la puerta y Kisame le imitó, no sin antes volverse hacia su compañero y decir:

-Suerte con el trabajo de cuidador, Itachi-san. Nos vemos mañana.

-Sí.

Deidara omitió el comentario del de piel azul y esperó a que el Uchiha se dirigiera a él, lo cual no ocurrió hasta que los otros dos se hubieron ido.

-Vamos. Nos están aguardando.

-¿Qué?

-Ya te he dicho antes que ibas a conocer a alguien.

-Acabo de conocer a alguien, hmm.

Itachi le ignoró y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta por la que los otros dos habían desaparecido momentos atrás. Deidara, irritado, le imitó. El moreno le molestaba de verdad. Por un lado, seguía queriendo que le prestara atención y le reconociera, pero, por otro, cada vez que lo hacía, acababa crispando sus nervios del peor modo posible. Quizá porque lograba que, en lugar de ser él quien hiciera caso al artista, ocurriera exactamente al revés.

El Uchiha era todo un misterio: serio, impasible, inalterable y callado. Pero, cuando hablaba, se hacía escuchar, y, cuando actuaba, lo hacía de forma impecable y perfecta. Era rápido, efectivo y tan sigiloso que, en teoría, debía llamar poco la atención.

Sin embargo, acaparaba toda la suya.

Aún con el cejo levemente fruncido, el rubio avanzó tras Itachi por los pasillos. Aquella zona no parecía excesivamente grande o laberíntica. Simplemente, había espacio suficiente como para que pudieran moverse cómodamente, lo cual resultaba un aspecto importante en la convivencia de criminales de rango-S.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta una puerta cerrada que Deidara supuso que conduciría a la que se iba a convertir en su habitación. No obstante, no debía de estar vacía, ya que Itachi llamó suavemente con los dedos sobre la madera, antes de abrirla lentamente.

-Madara-sensei, ya está aquí.-anunció mientras lo hacía.

-Bien, haz que pase.

El moreno acabó de empujar la puerta y se hizo a un lado, para dejar que un confundido Deidara penetrara en el dormitorio por delante de él. ¿Quién demonios era Madara y por qué no había sabido nada de él hasta ese instante? ¿Por qué Itachi se había referido a él como "sensei"?

Sin embargo, sus interrogantes parecieron desvanecerse en el interior de su mente junto con todo el resto de los pensamientos que residían en ella cuando vio al hombre que esperaba de pie en el centro de la estancia. Un rostro de facciones perfectas enmarcado por un cabello revuelto y oscuro que caía a lo largo de sus hombros acompañaba a un cuerpo que parecía irradiar poder. Unos ojos tan rojos como los que había podido apreciar en Itachi le observaban intensamente y una apenas perceptible – pero igualmente estremecedora – sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Aparentaba medianamente joven y, sin embargo, infinitamente experimentado.

-Deidara, ¿verdad?-preguntó suavemente, acentuando un poco más aquella sonrisa.

Por fortuna para sí mismo, el artista siempre había mostrado ser muy rápido y pocas cosas eran las que le dejaban sin capacidad de reacción. Tras haber experimentado uno de esos momentos al enfrentarse a Itachi, no estaba dispuesto a repetirlo. Además, eran ellos los que le habían elegido a él, por lo que habían visto algo que les había impresionado y él no tenía ningún motivo para acobardarse ante nadie.

-Sí-respondió con seguridad-. ¿Quién eres tú?

El aludido torció ligeramente la cabeza, al tiempo que sus ojos se estrechaban, indudablemente complacido por el carácter del rubio.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Madara.

Deidara no resultó sorprendido por eso. La relación de aquella persona con el apellido Uchiha había sido clara para Deidara desde el momento en el que había visto el Sharingan. También poseía un cierto parecido con Itachi. Pero eso no respondía a la verdadera pregunta. Y el tal Madara sabía perfectamente eso.

-No te preocupes-dijo el hombre-, daré respuesta a todas las cuestiones que desees plantearme en un momento-se volvió hacia el otro moreno-. Pareces exhausto, Itachi. ¿Ha habido algún incidente durante el viaje?

-Algunos shinobi de la Roca lograron descubrirnos cuando íbamos a salir del país. Nos hicimos cargo de ellos.

Madara se cruzó de brazos y sonrió levemente.

-No estás de buen humor, por lo que veo. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

Deidara escuchaba la conversación entre ambos, pasando su vista de la cara de uno al otro. No sabría decir por qué, pero aquello no parecía una simple e inofensiva conversación sobre el transcurso del día. Más bien, era como si, tras todas aquellas palabras casuales, hubiera una infinidad de mensajes ocultos. Encima, le parecía increíble el hecho de que Madara pudiera saber sobre el humor de Itachi, cuando él aún no le había visto hacer un solo cambio en su expresión.

-Nada más que considere necesario, sensei.

-Está bien. Entonces, vete a descansar. E Itachi…-le llamó, haciendo que se detuviera cuando ya había girando, dispuesto a marcharse-Buen trabajo.

El aludido no se molestó en dar respuesta alguna y salió del lugar. Deidara observó cómo la puerta se cerraba cuando lo hubo hecho y volvió a mirar a Madara. Seguía sin tener ni idea de quién era pero, claramente, tenía una gran influencia sobre Itachi y eso le resultaba ciertamente satisfactorio.

-Lamento la brusca presentación, pero no había opción de hacerlo de otra manera-se disculpó Madara-. Itachi no podía decir nada sobre mí delante de los demás.

Las interminables cuestiones volvían a agolparse en la mente del rubio, quien no sabía muy bien por dónde debía empezar a preguntar. Había descubierto demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo y cada sílaba pronunciada por aquel hombre sembraba una incógnita más en su lista.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó finalmente.

-En general, no conocen mi existencia. Prefiero que sea así. Por ello, he de pedirte que seas discreto acerca de esto.

-No comprendo, hmm.

Madara volvió a sonreír.

-La persona a la que has visto antes es a quien todos consideran el líder… A quien yo quise que consideraran. Eso significa que en realidad, yo soy quien está detrás de Akatsuki. Me es más cómodo de ese modo, por el momento. Los motivos son algo más complejo a lo que ahora prefiero no referirme.

El rubio pensó en el momento en el que Itachi había hecho mención de Madara ante Kisame y Sasori mediante un confuso comentario que había logrado desorientarlo hasta a él. Ahora veía clara la razón.

-Itachi…-comenzó, pero no le hizo falta completar la frase.

-Sí, él lo sabe todo, por supuesto. Ha sido mi aprendiz durante mucho tiempo. Quise que fuera él el que te trajera. Es alguien especial…

Deidara le observó durante unos instantes, con el ceño algo fruncido. Y, después de unos segundos, hizo la cuestión que ambos sabían que tenía que hacer:

-¿Y por qué yo? Hmm.

La expresión de Madara cambió ligeramente. Sus labios se curvaron un poco más, su mirada se volvió más penetrante, su aura más peligrosa. De pronto, ya no estaba delante del artista, sino detrás de él. Podía sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Unas manos le sujetaron suavemente por los hombros. La boca del hombre estaba junto a su oído. Su voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo.

-Porque tú también eres especial, Deidara, y deseo poder disfrutar de la compañía de esa clase de personas. Desperdiciar la oportunidad de compartir momentos contigo es algo que no puedo permitirme.

Quizá fuera el agotamiento o la imposibilidad de asumir toda la información recibida o la inquietante capacidad que, en apenas unos minutos, ya había descubierto que Madara poseía para poder doblegar a la gente; pero Deidara se descubrió a sí mismo relajándose cuando los brazos del mayor le rodearon.

-Recuerda-dijo el Uchiha-que ahora estás dentro de Akatsuki y, por lo tanto, bajo mi control. De algún modo, me perteneces.

* * *

_Bueno, he ahí el comienzo de algo XD_

_Madara es exquisitamente perturbador… Y lo odio XD_

_Si, por lo que sea, hubiera podido entrar en esa habitación cuando esos tres se encontraban en ella, habría caído de espaldas sin duda._

_Amenazas de muerte y otros, mediante reviews, por favor._


	4. Akatsuki

_¡Siguiente capítulo! Un poco más largo que los anteriores para compensar la tardanza… ¡Y lemon MadaDei! Madara es un maldito (y muy atractivo) bastardo…_

_

* * *

_Deidara despertó a la mañana siguiente solo en su habitación. Al ser la primera vez que dormía allí, le costó unos segundos situarse. Sin embargo, era una persona muy acostumbrada a pasar la noche en diversos lugares, debido a la gran cantidad de sitios adonde los diferentes recados terroristas y su propia búsqueda de inspiración le habían llevado, por lo que tampoco supuso nada nuevo para él.

Ágilmente, saltó de la cama y tomó su ropa, dispuesto a vestirse. Mientras lo hacía, pensó en el día anterior, en el misterioso Madara y en aquellas palabras que le había dirigido. ¿Pertencerle?

¡Menuda tontería! Él nunca sería propiedad de nadie ni estaría atado a nadie.

De cualquier modo, el Uchiha mayor había resultado de su agrado. El aura de poder que desprendía le atraía y la capacidad que parecía tener para mantener la situación y a cada persona bajo su control con aquella naturalidad hacía que le respetara. Aquello podía ser una nueva clase de arte.

Aunque, por supuesto, nunca mejor que el suyo.

Y, aún así, debía reconocer su mérito. Incluso Itachi, el eterno inalterable, había parecido ligeramente incómodo en su compañía y al someterse a su escrutadora mirada. Pese a todo, también parecía poder hacerle frente con bastante habilidad. Seguramente, por ello Madara le consideraba tan especial.

Pero a él también, ¿verdad? Quizá debería restregárselo un poco a Itachi para hacerle ver que no era tan inalcanzable como quería aparentar. O como aparentaba que quería aparentar.

La actitud de este último lograba desconcertarle ligeramente. Se preguntaba por qué motivo no había querido hacer mención ante Madara de que había cargado durante medio viaje con él. Tal vez no quisiera admitir que había tenido que dejarle fuera de combate mediante un genjutsu ya que, como el más joven de los dos Uchiha le había aclarado, quería que las condiciones en las que llegara ante su mentor fueran inmejorables. ¿Podría ser que temiera las represalias del hombre?

Sin embargo, el trato del propio Madara distaba mucho del que Itachi le había proporcionado. Si bien no había dejado de ser gentil, sus posesivas palabras y actos eran muy diferentes del delicado comportamiento de Itachi.

Los Uchiha eran, definitivamente, personajes misteriosos.

Deidara frunció el ceño. No estaba dispuesto a perderse en el juego de ambos, ni siquiera preocuparse por el mismo. Por lo que a él respectaba, podían hacer lo que quisieran. Él sólo tomaría parte en lo que le incumbiera a él. Lo cual, por el momento, sólo era una cosa: arte.

Sabía que estar dentro de Akatsuki le iba a dar la oportunidad de exhibir sus capacidades artísticas delante de otros poderosos shinobi y probárselas a sí mismo al enfrentarse a fuertes enemigos. Madara le había considerado más que capaz de hacerlo y él no pensaba defraudarle.

Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese momento. El rubio, quien ni siquiera había podido comenzar a vestirse, miró hacia allí extrañado, preguntándose qué querrían tan temprano. Aún debían de faltar unas dos horas para que el líder convocara la reunión.

-¿Quién es?-quiso saber.

El aludido tardó unos segundos en responder:

-Itachi.

Deidara puso los ojos en blanco. Él.

-Espérate un momento, hmm.

Rápidamente, se colocó unos pantalones sobre su ropa interior, lo único que había usado para dormir. Luego, se dirigió a abrir la puerta, decidiendo que era demasiado pronto como para ponerse de mal humor.

No obstante, esa decisión quedó olvidada cuando vio a Itachi y su rostro inexpresivo. ¡Le ponía tan nervioso! No sabía si deseaba destrozarle esa impasible cara o si, simplemente, quería tomarle de los hombros y zarandearle violentamente para ver si obtenía algún tipo de reacción por su parte.

Descartando ambas opciones ante la imposibilidad de ni siquiera llegar a tocar a Itachi si éste no lo consentía, centró su atención en la capa de nubes rojas cuidadosamente doblada que él portaba en una mano y que, con toda probabilidad, era la destinada a él. Debajo de la misma, se encontraban las demás prendas que completaban la vestimenta. En la otra mano, por el contrario…

-¿Qué demonios es eso? Hmm.

En realidad, Deidara no habría necesitado preguntar para saber que la sustancia morada dentro del pequeño bote que en ese momento le estaba siendo tendido correspondía al esmalte de uñas que todos los miembros usaban. Lo cogió por un extremo y lo observó.

-¿Se supone que…?-comenzó.

-No creo necesaria ninguna explicación-le cortó Itachi, fríamente, entregándole también la capa-. Asegúrate de estar preparado para cuando el líder llame.

-¿El líder? Será el falso lí…

El Uchiha avanzó repentinamente, acercándose tanto al otro, que éste se vio obligado a retroceder hacia el interior de su habitación. Itachi fue detrás de él y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Luego, dirigió una gélida mirada al artista.

-Estoy seguro de que se te pidió que fueras discreto con respecto a ese tema. Mientras no sepas con total certeza que no hay nadie más escuchando, seguirás tratando al líder como tal y considerarás a Madara-sensei inexistente.

Deidara dejó el bote de esmalte sobre la pequeña mesilla junto a la cama, en la cual depositó la ropa que le acababa de ser dada. Luego, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Mantendré vuestro secretito a salvo, hmm.

El moreno se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse. Sin embargo, la voz de Deidara lo detuvo unos instantes más:

-Itachi, lo de tu motivación… Empiezo a entenderlo. Simplemente, no la hay. Sigues órdenes y eso es todo, ¿me equivoco?

-Ya dije que eso no era asunto tuyo.-respondió dirigiéndole una mirada fría.

-Tampoco lo es tuyo lo que yo haga y, aún así, estás ahora dentro de mi dormitorio, cuando ni siquiera los has decidido tú, hmm.

Itachi se giró de nuevo y caminó hacia la puerta. Deidara, al verse ignorado, abrió la boca para decir algo, sin duda, hiriente. No obstante, el Uchiha se le adelantó:

-Nadie me ha pedido que venga.

Para cuando el rubio pudo reaccionar, la puerta ya se había vuelto a cerrar e Itachi no estaba allí.

#

La reunión transcurrió sin ningún tipo de incidentes. El líder convocó a todos los miembros e hizo las presentaciones pertinentes, dándole a Deidara la oportunidad de comprobar lo que Itachi ya le había dicho de cada uno de ellos. Zetsu, que se asemejaba a una enorme planta carnívora, se acercó a él para entregarle su anillo, el cual era azul y, según le explicaron, debía ir colocado en el dedo índice de su mano derecha. Aquel también era el puesto que él ocuparía durante la técnica de sellado de los bijuus.

Por otro lado, se le asignó su primera misión. No era nada complicado: un simple análisis rutinario de la situación en un pequeño país. Algo que permitiera que Sasori y él comenzaran a conocer las habilidades del otro, de manera que pudieran aprender a trabajar juntos.

De cualquier modo, se les ordenó entrenar juntos aquel mismo día, para empezar a prepararse. Por ello, cuando el resto de los miembros hubo desaparecido, ambos se reunieron en la entrada de la cueva. Sasori, sin demorarse lo más mínimo, caminó hacia el exterior.

-Vamos.

-Claro, danna.-respondió Deidara con una sonrisa.

Había adquirido la costumbre de referirse así a él desde el principio. Del poco tiempo que habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar hasta el momento, la mayoría lo habían dedicado a discusiones sobre el tema artístico, lo cual había derivado en ese trato. El rubio, quien consideraba a todos los miembros de Akatsuki – excepto a Itachi, en quien se negaba a pensar de esa manera – algo así como artistas, a su propio y particular modo; estaba encantado de que, al menos, uno de ellos usará sus mismos términos al hablar de lo que hacía, aún cuando sus ideas fueran tan diferentes de las que él tenía.

Sasori estaba, claramente, equivocado.

Aún así, la experiencia del marionetista llevaba a Deidara a respetarle. Además, sabía que, debido a su temperamento, Sasori tampoco aceptaría algo muy distinto. Por ello, le siguió en silencio, riendo levemente al pensar en cuántas veces, durante el tiempo en el que fueran a ser compañeros, iba a hacerle enfadar.

Llegaron a una zona plagada de árboles, no demasiado lejos de la base, y se internaron entre ellos. Sasori avanzaba con paso seguro y no tardaron en llegar a un claro, tan desierto que ni siquiera la hierba crecía en él, seguramente, por consecuencia de las terribles técnicas que habían sido practicadas allí.

-Este es el sitio que usamos para entrenar. Memorízalo bien.

Deidara asintió. Luego, aguardó a que el otro dijera algo más, preguntándose si el entrenamiento iba a consistir en un enfrentamiento entre ellos o algo así. Sin embargo, el marionetista no agregó nada. En lugar de eso, hizo que Hiruko, su marioneta, se abriera.

El rubio vio, con algo de sorpresa, cómo del interior de la misma salía una figura humana correspondiente a un joven de, más o menos, su misma edad, de cabello rojo y rasgos relajados. Akatsuki definitivamente, estaba lleno de sorpresas.

-Así que ése es tu verdadero cuerpo-comentó, sonriendo cuando comprobó que incluso era de menor estatura que él-. Supongo que debía esperármelo de ti.

Una marioneta. Ése era el secreto que había ocultado Hiruko hasta el momento. Sasori se había convertido a sí mismo en una.

El pelirrojo también dibujó una muy leve sonrisa.

-Un consejo, niñato: mientras estés dentro de la organización, mejor no esperes ni confíes en nada-extrajo un pergamino-. Y, sobre todo, no esperes que yo me vaya a portar contigo del mismo modo que Itachi hizo. Él es otro crío y aguantará tus insolencias. Puedes ir a jugar con él cuando hayamos acabado. Si es que puedes continuar en pie.

#

Deidara avanzaba por los pasillos de la guarida hacia su habitación. Caminaba bastante erguido, pero, en realidad, estaba a punto de empezar a arrastrarse. Sonrió levemente. Sasori no había mentido cuando insinuó que iba a tener poca consideración con él. Y él había comprobado que su compañero era un tipo fuerte.

Pese a todo, había disfrutado de las horas de entrenamiento y podía asegurar que algunas de las marionetas de Sasori iban a necesitar arreglos durante toda la noche para volver a ser usadas. Por su parte, Deidara necesitaría descansar durante ese tiempo. Más le valía estar recuperado para el día siguiente, ya que debía partir junto con Sasori temprano para llevar a cabo su misión y no deseaba que éste se irritara porque él aún no se hubiera repuesto del todo.

Maldita marioneta. El pelirrojo no tenía ese problema.

Torció una esquina para dirigirse a su dormitorio y chocó contra algo, estando a punto de perder el equilibrio. Por suerte, logró recuperarlo a tiempo y, además, alguien le sujetó para ayudarle.

Deidara gruñó al reconocer el suave tacto alrededor de su muñeca.

-Mira por dónde vas, Itachi, hmm.

El aludido no dijo nada y respondió a la mirada asesina del artista con inquebrantable frialdad. Deidara apartó su mano, furioso.

-¿Quieres algo o vas a dejarme pasar de una vez?-preguntó con brusquedad.

Itachi, en silencio, rodeó al rubio y siguió caminando, haciendo que éste apretara los sientes de rabia. Entre todas las personas con las que podía haberse encontrado en ese momento, tenía que ser él. Se llevó una mano a su muñeca, como si el contacto le hubiera dolido, pese a que hubiera resultado tan leve como realmente lo había sido.

Frunció el ceño mientras seguía su camino, sin conseguir relajar los músculos de su cara hasta que llegó a su habitación, donde su expresión fue sustituida por una de ligera sorpresa al descubrir al otro Uchiha dentro de la misma.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Madara estaba sentado en la cama, recto, con las piernas y brazos cruzados, y la mirada dirigida hacia Deidara. El carmesí de sus ojos brillaba de forma tenue en las penumbras en las que la estancia estaba sumida. Sus labios se curvaron un poco.

-He venido a verte, por supuesto. Quería saber cómo te había ido en tu primer día entre nosotros.

-Bien, hmm.

De repente, el moreno ya no se encontraba en la cama, sino a su lado. Deidara ni siquiera se sobresaltó: empezaba a acostumbrarse a las poco comunes habilidades que todos ellos parecían poseer y, además, estaba demasiado cansado para ello. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar estremecerse ligeramente cuando el hombre se inclinó sobre él, acariciando su cabello y hablándole a escasos centímetros, con voz tranquila:

-Sin embargo, pareces irritado. ¿He de suponer que te has encontrado con Itachi mientras venías hacia aquí?-dio su teoría como confirmada cuando Deidara hizo un gesto de incomodidad-Acabamos de estar hablando. Él opina que es demasiado pronto para que realices una misión.

-¿Por qué?-exclamó Deidara, perdiendo la paciencia-Me trata como si pensara que me voy a romper, hmm.

-Oh, sí, parece que ha tomado la costumbre de hacer de niñera contigo-comentó Madara con malicia-. Ha venido a hacerte una visita matutina, ¿me equivoco? Y me podría apostar algo a que ahora, en realidad, estaba esperándote para ver con sus propios ojos cómo te encontrabas después del entrenamiento.

-¿Es que acaso le importa algo? ¡No necesito que me cuiden!-dijo entre dientes.

El hecho de que el causante de su enojo fuera alguien de casi su misma edad hacía que la sensación de humillación creciera. Itachi despreciaba su arte, sus ideales y sus capacidades, y, encima, creía que tenía algún derecho de vigilarle.

Sintió la mano de Madara deslizarse por su cuello, y su piel se erizó, a la vez que una sensación eléctrica le recorría, haciendo que su mente se olvidara por un momento de todo lo que había estado ocupándola hasta entonces. Su cuerpo fue empujado contra la madera de la puerta, al tiempo que el Uchiha invadía su espacio peligrosamente.

-¿No crees-preguntó Madara con exquisita suavidad-que gastas demasiada saliva en Itachi para ser alguien a quien odias?-presionó una de sus manos contra uno de los doloridos costados de Deidara, haciendo que éste se quejara-No te preocupes, yo soy muy diferente a él.

El rubio no pudo hacer nada antes de que los labios del hombre atacaran los suyos, mordiendo el inferior con fuerza. Ambos sintieron el sabor metálico de la sangre inundar sus bocas, lo cual no hizo más que aumentar la excitación de Madara.

Por su parte, Deidara se debatía internamente. No quería ceder y dejar que el Uchiha tomara el completo control sobre él, como ya había empezado a hacer. Además, nunca había tenido ningún tipo de relación con otro hombre. Sin embargo, su cuerpo ya había comenzado a reaccionar favorablemente y se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, estaba más que ansioso por continuar.

Ya era demasiado tarde: había caído en manos de Madara.

-Túmbate en la cama.-le susurró éste al oído.

Deidara sonrió, con algo de sarcasmo, ante su propia resignación y obedeció, empujando al moreno para que se apartara de él y avanzando hacia el lecho. Una vez allí, se giró para mirarle a la cara, mientras se iba sentando lentamente sobre el mismo.

Y, de nuevo, en apenas un parpadeo, Madara había desaparecido del lugar que ocupaba y se encontraba ahora sobre él, aprisionándolo contra el colchón. Volvió a devorar su boca, mientras, sin perder un solo segundo, sus manos retiraban la ropa del joven, despojándolo hábilmente de su capa y camiseta.

Se separó en ese momento, observando al que ya podía considerarse su presa – o su víctima – quien jadeaba ante la necesidad de aire y el sofoco que todas las nuevas sensaciones le estaban provocando. El Uchiha, ciertamente, no había tenido ningún tipo de cuidado y en el torso del artista se podían observar arañazos que el otro le había causado en su ímpetu.

-Ya te advertí de que, en cierto sentido, eras mío-dijo Madara, mirándole con intensidad-. Y estoy plenamente decidido a ejercer mi derecho sobre ti. No voy a contenerme, Deidara.

El aludido dibujó una sonrisa ante el lujurioso brillo en los ojos del otro. Por algún motivo, no estaba retorciéndose intentando tomar una pizca de arcilla de los estuches que en ese instante estaban siendo retirados. No había intentado hacer volar al otro en pedazos. En lugar de ello, estaba sucumbiendo completamente al deseo que le invadía.

Permitió que Madara desabrochara sus pantalones y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando las manos del hombre rozaron su más que evidente erección por encima de la tela. Él mismo ayudó, casi con desesperación, a que el otro acabara de desnudarle. Se empezaba a preguntar si el Uchiha no tendría también la habilidad de alterar incluso la libido de las personas. Si no era así, no conseguía explicarse su propio estado. El aura de poder de Madara era más patente y atractiva que nunca.

El moreno se deshizo de sus propias prendas poco a poco, observando con algo de diversión cómo la impaciencia de Deidara crecía a cada segundo. Madara, aún encima de él se inclinó y comenzó a lamer su pecho, hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, el cual mordió y succionó, haciendo que el artista se revolviera entre el dolor y el placer. Mientras una de sus manos estaba ocupada desatando su propio pantalón, la otra iba viajando a lo largo del cuerpo del rubio. Deslizó uno de sus dedos por su miembro, acariciando la punta del mismo suavemente, y luego lo condujo hasta su entrada dedicándose por un momento a su esfínter.

Deidara jadeó. Aquel simple roce estaba enviando agradables estímulos por toda su columna vertebral hasta su cerebro, ya tan saturado por todas las señales provenientes de distintas zonas de su cuerpo, que ni siquiera fue consciente de que Madara se había llevado dos dígitos a la boca, humedeciéndolos, antes de que notar ambos penetrar en él.

El artista gimió al sentir el placer incrementarse, cuando el Uchiha localizó un cierto punto en su interior y lo hizo con mayor fuerza cuando una firme mano se cerró en torno a su erección y empezó a masturbarla. No obstante, todos esos sonidos fueron ahogados cuando él volvió a besarle, de una forma aún más brutal que antes.

Madara retiró los dedos de la cavidad de Deidara y le obligó a girarse, colocándolo de lado. Éste le dedicó una mirada que relucía con curiosidad y algo de picardía. Su pelo rubio estaba completamente revuelto, en sus mejillas había un notable rubor; sus labios estaban rojos, aún manchados con algo de sangre. El Uchiha entrecerró sus ojos, complacido. Deseaba tomar al joven y cada pequeña parte de él le estaba pidiendo que lo hiciera.

Sostuvo una de sus piernas para exponer su entrada, sin importarle ejercer más presión de la necesaria en ella y que sus uñas se clavaran en su suave piel.

-Sabía que no me arrepentiría contigo.-aseguró, introduciéndose en él con brusquedad y de una sola vez.

Deidara apenas pudo contener el grito que brotó de su garganta ante la punzante y dolorosa sensación. No es que Madara se hubiera encargado de prepararle a conciencia para aquello, tampoco. Sus propios músculos ejercían fuerza en contra de la intrusión. No obstante, eso sólo fue por un momento. Después de todo, a Madara nada parecía poder resistírsele y, pronto, el interior del rubio se acostumbró a ello.

El moreno no se privó de empezar con las violentas penetraciones inmediatamente, haciendo que Deidara volviera a protestar audiblemente. Sin embargo, cada nuevo quejido se alejaba más del dolor y denotaba el indudable placer que poco a poco se iba abriendo paso, con cada embestida.

El rubio suspiró cuando Madara comenzó a masturbarle de nuevo, mientras hacía lo que podía por sincronizar sus caderas con la de él.

-Más fuerte…-pidió débilmente.

Los labios del Uchiha se curvaron, y su cuerpo accedió a su petición instantáneamente, introduciéndose en Deidara de forma totalmente salvaje y descontrolada. Al artista parecía gustarle que lo hiciera así, aunque supiera, por cada vez que su espalda se arqueaba que también le estaba doliendo, lo cual no hacía más que aumentar el deseo de Madara hasta puntos insospechables.

La pequeña fiera le excitaba demasiado. Los jadeos del rubio no eran los únicos que se podían escuchar en el lugar. Sabía que estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. Aquel cuerpo le estaba demandando que terminara.

Deidara fue el primero en alcanzar el poderoso orgasmo. Gimió sin poder contenerse y cerró sus ojos, girando su cabeza y viniéndose con fuerza en la mano de Madara quien, por su parte, dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado cuando la cavidad del rubio se contrajeron alrededor de su erección, la cual introdujo en él un par de veces más antes de que él también acabara, llenando el interior de Deidara con su fluido.

Unos momentos después, el artista sintió al Uchiha salir de él y tumbarse en la cama, a su lado, mirando al techo. Él, por el contrario, continuó apoyado sobre uno de sus costados, mostrándole su espalda al otro y fijando su vista en la pared, aún agitado. Si ya había estado cansado antes del encuentro con Madara, en ese momento notaba cada uno de sus miembros tan pesados que apenas podía moverse.

-¿Estás bien, Deidara?-preguntó el moreno, con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa-Supongo que no considerarás esto el trato que se le daría a un niño.

El aludido tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Empiezo a pensar que no harías muchas distinciones con uno, hmm.

La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó. Enterró su rostro entre el rubio cabello de Deidara acariciando el lóbulo de su oreja con sus labios.

-Quién sabe. Pero puedo asegurarte de que no disfrutaría más que contigo. Nos volveremos a ver después de tu misión, Deidara.

El Uchiha desapareció en ese momento y el artista se permitió girar levemente la cabeza. Ni siquiera se había llevado su ropa.

Sonrió sarcásticamente. Para estar tan seguro de no ser una simple pertenencia de Madara, acababa de actuar prácticamente como una… y no se podía decir que no le hubiera gustado.

Lo cierto era que, si lo que buscaba eran situaciones imprevistas y cambiantes, había ido a parar al lugar adecuado. Mientras cerraba los ojos para sucumbir al sueño que se iba apoderando de él, pensó que, incluso Itachi, a su personal, odioso y asqueroso modo contribuía a que él apreciara ese sitio.

* * *

_Dije que Madara era un bastardo y, sí, Deidara es ligeramente masoquista XD Lo cierto es que no sé si me salió un poco demasiado uke, pero es que Madara tiene una pinta tan dominante…_

_En un principio, el capítulo iba a ser aún más largo, pero al final me di cuenta de que estaba mejor así. En el siguiente las cosas empezarán a moverse, habrá un poco más de acción (ya mencioné a Selene que tal vez tendría que cambiar la clasificación Drama/Romance por Romance/Adventure XD) y creo que un muy mínimo ItaDei (no, no me he olvidado del pairing… de hecho, es imposible que pueda hacerlo… ¡los quiero! –abraza plushies de Itachi y Deidara XD-)_


	5. Sospechas

_¡Y quinto capítulo!_

_Wow, soy tan lenta que me impresiono XD_

_Lo cierto es que tuve que rehacer el esquema de la historia a medida que nuevas ideas acudían a mi mente y eso me llevó un tiempo. Espero quedar satisfecha ahora… De cualquier modo, ahora vienen mis exámenes y… Dah, ¿a quién le interesa? XD Sólo debo comunicar que, tal y como viene siendo habitual, la siguiente actualización no será cercana._

_En cuanto al presente capítulo… Pues eso, muy leve ItaDei y… poco más. Debo advertir que la geografía 'narutiense' no es mi fuerte y no sé la localización exacta del País del Río. Sólo sé que está entre el País del Fuego y el del Viento y ahí lo he colocado XD_

_

* * *

_-Además de ruidoso, perezoso. Sabía que lograrías sacarme de quicio.

Aquel comentario hizo que Deidara dirigiera a Sasori una mirada irritada. El rubio estaba sentado a la sombra, bajo un árbol, descansado e intentando ignorar el asfixiante calor a su alrededor. Se encontraban en el País del Río, muy cerca de la frontera con el País del Viento y el clima era húmedo y cálido en exceso: perfecto para agotar a cualquiera tras haber avanzado dos metros. Excepto si se es una marioneta.

Además, dentro de unos días entrarían en el desierto y la situación empeoraría debido a la falta de agua. No era algo que Deidara quisiera apresurarse en hacer. No obstante, encontró la motivación suficiente para levantarse y comenzar a caminar con el siguiente comentario de Sasori:

-¿O es que después de que el Uchiha te cargara durante medio camino la vez anterior también te has vuelto un mocoso malcriado?

La expresión de enfado del rubio se acentuó y su compañero se rió por lo bajo. Los dos continuaron avanzando a través del camino. A medida que lo hacían, su proximidad al País del Viento se iba haciendo cada vez más evidente: la vegetación iba decreciendo y la agobiante humedad desaparecía para dar lugar a un ambiente mucho más seco.

Deidara agradeció la llegada de la noche, cuando Sasori decidió que sería mejor parar durante unas horas y él pudo sentarse y dar un reposo a sus doloridos pies. Hacía ya varios días que habían partido del refugio de Akatsuki y apenas se habían detenido en todo aquel tiempo, lo cual no había ayudado en lo más mínimo a que Deidara recuperara fuerzas tras aquella intensa sesión de entrenamiento con el marionetista y tras aquella – y aún más intensa – visita de Madara.

Mientras el joven se acomodaba en el suelo, dispuesto a procurarse un bien merecido sueño, recapacitó una vez más sobre aquellos momentos con el Uchiha mayor. Era un hombre demasiado interesante y atrayente. No debería sorprenderle haberse rendido a él de aquel modo. El misterio que le rodeaba no hacía más que aumentar ese efecto de imán. Aún se preguntaba por qué no había querido que el resto de los miembros de Akatsuki supieran de él. También se preguntó si Itachi sabría la respuesta a aquella cuestión.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, fue perdiendo la noción de las cosas, al tiempo que el sopor se iba apoderando de él. Y fue cuando ya estaba a punto de sucumbir por completo al sueño, cuando la voz de Sasori le llamó, despejándolo por completo:

-Deidara, levanta.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el aludido, algo molesto.

-Tenemos compañía.

-¿Qué?

El rubio se puso en pie de un salto, siendo, de pronto, plenamente consciente de la presencia a su alrededor. Giró la cabeza, intentando vislumbrar algo en la oscuridad y, tras unos segundos, lo logró: unas figuras vestidas en negro, portando unas máscaras del mismo color que ocultaban sus rostros al completo y unas largas y amenazantes katanas se acercaban a ellos lentamente. Deidara se puso en guardia, llevando su mano disimuladamente a su estuche de arcilla, a la vez que Sasori tensaba la cola de Hiruko, preparándose para el ataque.

-Más te vale-comenzó el marionetista-que te queden fuerzas suficientes para luchar… O huir.

Deidara iba a replicar, pero en ese momento, una potente luz – seguramente, invocada por algún tipo de técnica – le cegó e hizo que tuviera que llevarse una mano a los ojos para protegerse.

-Si la descripción es correcta, es él, sin duda alguna.-oyó a alguien decir.

-Bien. Objetivo localizado. Hemos encontrado a Deidara. Procederemos a su captura. Podéis acabar con el otro.

#

-Infórmame.-le pidió Madara a Pein, estando ambos sentados en sendos sillones de piedra uno frente a otro. Se habían reunido allí, después de que Pein le hiciera saber que tenía algo importante que decirle respecto al País de la Tierra y los ataques terroristas.

-El país está en una auténtica crisis. Los atentados se han multiplicado repentinamente-explicó el supuesto líder-. La Villa Oculta no da abasto para cubrir todos los puntos bajo amenaza terrorista. Las bajas han sido muy numerosas tanto entre ninjas como civiles. El Señor Feudal se ha visto obligado a contratar a la División Especial de ANBU de la Arena.

Madara se acomodó en su asiento, apoyando uno de sus codos sobre el reposabrazos y llevándose la mano a los labios en actitud reflexiva. Su ceño se frunció levemente.

-¿La División Especial? Los conozco. Están tan mal vistos como la división Raíz de Konoha, pero aún no han sido prohibidos debido a su efectividad. También se les llama la División Negra, por el color que usan. Sin embargo, hay algo que no me acaba de encajar. Hace apenas un mes que fui al País de la Tierra y vi a los terroristas con mis propios ojos. No eran más que una pandilla de patanes medianamente organizados que habrían resultado capturados de no haber sido por Deidara. Ellos no podrían poner a todo el país en jaque.

Pein le devolvió una inexpresiva mirada.

-Ése es el problema. Son incapaces de llevar a cabo una operación de semejante magnitud; no obstante, han sido los primeros capturados e interrogados por la División Especial. Con toda probabilidad, no les han dicho nada acerca de la nueva organización terrorista. Sin embargo…

-Deidara.-concluyó el Uchiha, sin tener la necesidad de que el otro acabara.

Pein asintió.

-Podemos dar como seguro de que ahora mismo la División Especial dispone de toda la información existente acerca de Deidara. No es algo de lo que tuviésemos que preocuparnos en exceso, si no fuera porque Deidara está ahora mismo en su área de influencia. Deben de estar controlando los caminos de acceso al País de la Tierra y al País del Viento desde el País de la Hierba y el del Río. Hay muchas posibilidades de que den con él.

Madara entrecerró los ojos. Lo último que había dicho Pein era cierto: era muy probable que aquellas fueran justamente las zonas vigiladas por los ANBU. Al fin y al cabo, eran los lugares ideales para que un terrorista pudiera ocultarse: discretos y apartados, pero cerca de los grandes países, donde tendrían acceso a información y a munición de forma más segura, debido al gran tamaño y población de los mismos. Además, debido a la situación en el País de la Tierra; actualmente, el mejor sitio era junto al País del Viento.

Justamente, donde Deidara se encontraba.

Tampoco habría supuesto un gran problema si la División Negra de la Arena no hubiera entrado en juego: no cualquier grupo de ninjas tienen recursos suficientes como para mantener varias zonas de esa extensión bajo vigilancia. Sin embargo, eso no era un impedimento para aquellos ANBU, quienes, por otro lado, también pedían una suma de dinero considerable por sus servicios, lo cual le llevaba de vuelta a la urgencia que el País de la Tierra parecía mostrar por librarse del terrorismo.

Allí había algo más oculto. Algo había sucedido desde su pequeña visita a aquel lugar que había provocado un cambio radical en el _modus operandi_ de los terroristas.

Alzó la vista hacia Pein cuando éste volvió a hablar:

-En ese caso, ¿deberíamos ir en busca de Deidara?

-No. Dejemos que el pequeño artista se haga cargo de eso. Además, ya está Sasori con él. No tardarán en volver.

-¿Entonces…?

Madara dibujó una sonrisa.

-Llama a Itachi.

#

-Tsk, y pensar que han reconocido al mocoso y no a mí.-se quejó Sasori, desde la parte posterior del pájaro de arcilla que Deidara había creado para alejarse del punto donde habían transcurrido la batalla.

El rubio, delante de él, giró la cabeza para dirigirle una mirada divertida.

-Los grandes artistas siempre son más famosos, danna.

Sasori chasqueó la lengua de nuevo, pero no dijo nada más, considerando que el estado de Deidara hacía innecesario cualquier castigo por su parte: a diferencia de él, el joven había resultado herido, siendo lo más grave un profundo corte en la clavícula izquierda. La sangre empapaba su capa y, aunque Deidara estaba intentando contener la hemorragia con la otra mano, ambos sabían que, de seguir así, el rubio no tardaría en desmayarse por la pérdida de sangre.

En otras condiciones, Sasori se habría encargado de coser la herida, pero lo mejor ahora era huir lo más rápido posible, antes de los ANBU recibieran refuerzos y la situación empeorara aún más. Ya que no estaban demasiado lejos de la guarida de Akatsuki, volar hasta allí primero era lo mejor que podían hacer, y ya se encargarían de Deidara cuando llegaran.

Aún le sorprendía que el joven tuviera a la División Negra detrás de él. Sasori, habiéndose criado en la Arena, los conocía muy bien. Eran ninjas sometidos a un riguroso entrenamiento desde su nacimiento, enseñados a matar y torturar. Recordaba que, en la Villa, cuando él era pequeño, se oían rumores de que, a veces, para seleccionar a los más fuertes, se organizaban combates a muerte entre ellos.

Lo cierto es que debía admitir que Deidara lo había hecho muy bien. Pocos chicos de su edad mostraban esa destreza y determinación y lograban hacer frente a semejantes rivales, sin resultar heridos de gravedad o muertos. Suponía que por eso era parte de Akatsuki. Sin embargo, seguía sin poder explicarse el buen humor del rubio. Teniendo en cuanta que llevaba unas treinta horas sin dormir, caminando sin apenas descanso, la absoluta lucidez que mostraba resultaba casi extraordinaria.

No obstante, Sasori creía intuir los motivos ocultos tras esa extrema satisfacción, y sus sospechas no tardaron en ser confirmadas por las palabras de Deidara:

-No han sido rivales dignos de mi arte. Aunque debo decir que eran duros. Apuesto a que a Itachi no le habría resultado tan fácil esta vez, hmm.

Sasori omitió hacer cualquier comentario y se centró en vigilar su posición, echando un vistazo cada poco tiempo a Deidara, para comprobar que el rubio aguantaría lo suficiente como para llegar hasta la cueva.

#

El pájaro de arcilla aterrizó de forma brusca en el suelo de piedra del refugio de Akatsuki, después de un precipitado descenso marcado por una total falta de control. Deidara, sentado en el lomo del animal y apoyado contra su cuello, apenas pudo divisar a Sasori saltando para bajar de allí, mientras él, simplemente, se dejaba caer de lado.

Cuando sus pies tocaron tierra firme, se tambaleó violentamente y perdió el equilibrio, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse consciente. Sin embargo, el impacto contra el suelo nunca llegó, ya que unos brazos se encargaron de sujetarle antes de que lo hiciera. Deidara no necesitó enfocar su cara para reconocer a quién pertenecían. Ya se había aprendido de memoria su aroma y tacto.

-Itachi-oyó la voz de Sasori, a lo lejos-, ¿estabas esperándonos?

-Así es-confirmó el aludido, en su frío tono que Deidara también tenía completamente memorizado-. El líder me hizo saber que llegaríais en breve y que, seguramente, necesitaríais asistencia. Yo me haré cargo de sus heridas, Sasori-san.

El rubio intentó zafarse y decirle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos, pero lo único que logró fue caer contra el pecho del moreno, quien le rodeó con un brazo, mientras pasaba el otro por debajo de sus rodillas, y le alzó del suelo, para trasportarle a algún lugar donde poder curarle.

Deidara no habría sabido decir en qué momento se desmayó, ni cuánto tiempo permaneció inconsciente. Sólo supo, al despertar en su cama, que su ropa ensangrentada había sido retirada; sus heridas, desinfectadas, y el corte de su clavícula, suturado y vendado.

Estúpido Itachi.

El joven abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza, intentando localizar al Uchiha. No le supuso ningún problema distinguir su silueta, unos metros frente a él, con la vista fijada en un libro, ayudándose únicamente de la iluminación que proporcionaba una sola vela, colocada en un aparador a su lado. Tras observarle unos segundos, Deidara pudo darse cuenta de que los ojos de Itachi estaban contraídos, como si le costara discernir las palabras.

-Si no ves bien, deberías encender más velas, ¿no crees? Menudo genio, hmm.

Itachi alzó la mirada y la posó sobre el recién despertado. El Sharingan relució levemente en la penumbra y Deidara sintió, de pronto, esa misma emoción que había experimentado cuando se había enfrentado a ellos, ese mismo vértigo que le invadía al ver sus propias explosiones… Al ver _belleza._

Sin embargo, lo ignoró completamente y se incorporó, queriendo comprobar que todos sus miembros estaban en sus respectivos lugares. El movimiento hizo que una mueca de dolor asomara a su rostro y un leve quejido escapara de sus labios.

-Si te duele, deberías procurar no moverte, ¿no crees?-comentó Itachi, pasando suavemente una página del libro.

Deidara le dirigió una mirada asesina y se dejó caer sobre la mullida almohada. Estaba agotado, pero ansiaba una explicación acerca de aquellos tipos de negro que habían intentado capturarle. Miró a Itachi de reojo. Éste acababa de cerrar su libro y, en ese momento lo estaba depositando con cuidado sobre el aparador, a unos centímetros de la vela, que aún ardía tenuemente. Se puso en pie y se acercó al rubio con la misma calma, tras lo cual le observó durante unos instantes.

-La situación en tu país de origen ha empeorado debido al terrorismo y, con la intención de acabar con el mismo, han contratado a un escuadrón de ANBU de la Arena especializado en las misiones más complicadas-dijo-. Tus antiguos compañeros han sido apresados y torturados para extraerles información. Tú eres el siguiente en su lista.

-Genial, hmm.-comentó Deidara con sarcasmo.

-Por el momento, sería más seguro que te quedaras aquí. No obstante, debido a tu conocimiento acerca de la organización interna de los terroristas y su modo de trabajo, Madara-sensei ha decidido que es necesario que formes parte de la siguiente misión.

El rubio se retorció ligeramente sobre el colchón, buscando una posición más cómoda para su dolorido brazo. Tampoco es que le fuera necesario hacerlo, ya que, en general, su estado era bastante bueno, pero no quería darle a Itachi el placer de saber que estaba prestándole toda su atención y, por ello, todavía tardó unos segundos más en preguntar, con cierto desinterés:

-Bien. ¿Algo más? Hmm.

Sin embargo, Itachi no era alguien a quien fuera fácil de ignorar, debido a su capacidad de acabar con la paciencia y tranquilidad de Deidara con unas escasas palabras:

-Yo seré tu compañero.

El artista entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Aquello era lo único que le faltaba. Le miró con furia contenida.

-Y ahora supongo que debería agradecerte tanto el hecho de que me hayas curado como que me hayas avisado con antelación sobre las últimas decisiones de Madara-_sensei_, porque, por supuesto, lo habrás hecho por plena voluntad y consideración hacia mí, ¿no?

Itachi, quien ya había avanzado hacia la puerta y ahora sostenía el pomo en la mano, giró la cabeza para mirarle con frialdad por un momento.

-No. Madara-sensei me ordenó que te lo dijera.

Los puños del rubio se cerraron con fuerza, al tiempo que posaba su mirada en su propio regazo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con voz algo débil-¿Por qué siempre te comportas así? ¿Por qué…?-buscó las palabras adecuadas-¿Por qué aunque me _miras_, nunca me _ves_?

-Me basta con tener que _oírte_.

La exclamación de rabia de Deidara fue audible desde el pasillo cuando el Uchiha abrió la puerta para marcharse; y aún cuando hubo salido, cerrándola detrás de él, no tuvo ningún problema para oír el grito del rubio a través de la misma:

-¡Te odio!

Una suave risa maliciosa a pocos metros de él hizo que Itachi levantara la vista, sabiendo perfectamente a quién pertenecía: su maestro estaba en el centro del corredor, con sus brazos cruzados y un deje de sonrisa adornando sus labios.

-¿Ya has logrado provocarle?-quiso saber, sin ocultar del todo su diversión.

-Es demasiado irascible.-respondió el Uchiha menor, con total calma, comenzando a alejarse de allí. Madara se colocó a su altura.

-¿Estás insinuando que consideras poco acertada mi decisión de traerle, Itachi?

-Nunca dije nada así.

El otro volvió a sonreír.

-Es cierto. Y estoy seguro de que, en el fondo, tampoco lo opinas. Sé que te sientes identificado con él, Itachi. Su juventud, sus experiencias… Incluso su poder. Llama tu atención-hizo una pausa, como si aguardara alguna reacción por parte de Itachi que, tal y como esperaba, jamás llegó-. Nadie te exigió que te quedaras junto a él hasta que despertara.

-Consideré prudente mantener vigilancia sobre su evolución. No creo que esté en condiciones de partir, aún.

La expresión de Madara se volvió algo más seria ante el cambio de tema.

-Es necesario-dijo-. Vuestra misión es prioritaria. El cambio repentino en la actividad de los terroristas y sus consecuencias sobre la situación en el País de la Tierra son demasiado sospechosas. De seguir así, otros grandes Países podrían tomar ventaja e iniciar una invasión, lo que llevaría inevitablemente a una guerra.

La mención de la última palabra hizo que los ojos de Itachi se entrecerraran de una forma apenas visible. Aún así, el resto de su rostro permaneció completamente inmutable.

-Sé que,-prosiguió Madara-al igual que yo, crees que hay alguien organizando a los terroristas para debilitar al País de la Tierra y favorecer esa invasión. Alguien interesado en conseguir poder, aunque signifique muertes y desesperación. Necesito que investigues al respecto. Confío en que Deidara y tú podáis hacer un buen trabajo. Además de vuestros conocimientos y habilidades, ambos vivisteis la última gran guerra que tanto destrozo causó en vuestros países de origen. Sois los más indicados para esto.

Itachi ignoró por completo el nudo en su estómago provocado por un repentino estallido de imágenes acerca de cadáveres mutilados, sangre y llanto, y asintió levemente, preguntándose por un momento si Deidara también escondería esos recuerdos detrás de su explosivo arte.

* * *

…

_Y, sí, me lo pasé en grande escribiendo a Itachi y Deidara juntos. No sé si acabé de quedar convencida con la conversación final entre Itachi y Madara._

_Espero no haberme apresurado y que las cosas hayan quedado claras. Cualquier queja, duda o sugerencia será aceptada n.n_


	6. Confusión

_Ehhhh… ¿Qué puedo decir? Sé que me he retrasado MUCHO en la actualización y lo lamento. Este capítulo fue comenzado hace ya tiempo, y fue retomado y abandonado en diversas ocasiones. Ya mencioné otra vez que esto no suele ser bueno, porque las ideas y emociones cambian. De ahí que lo haya tenido que corregir al menos una treintena de veces, sin llegar a un resultado completamente satisfactorio (qué novedad ¬¬)._

_Por otro lado, reescribí (y ya van cinco) el esquema de toda la historia._

_Sea como sea, estoy complacida de haber terminado este capítulo. Es algo más larguillo que los otros y contiene lemon MadaDei y un comienzo más claro de ItaDei. El género ha sido cambiado a Romance/Adventure por razones obvias. El rating será M ahora (quizá resulte más adecuado)._

_Muchas gracias a aquellos que lo habéis leído hasta ahora y, en especial, a aquellos que habéis dejado un review comentando y recordándome que tenía un fic a medio escribir XD_

_

* * *

_

Gruñidos y suspiros se extendían a través del aire de la habitación de Deidara. Éste estaba recargado contra la pared, sobre el regazo de Madara, quien se encontraba arrodillado delante de él, aprisionándole contra la fría y dura superficie, mientras se introducía en él una y otra vez. Sudor caía por la frente de ambos, y sus rostros habían adquirido un leve tono rojizo, consecuencia del esfuerzo. Sus corazones latían rápidamente, intentando seguir el ritmo que sus cuerpos llevaban, y sus neuronas trabajaban incesantemente, para que los continuos y placenteros estímulos pudieran ser transportados y registrados.

Deidara se asió fuertemente al cuello del hombre con un brazo, clavando sus uñas involuntariamente en su espalda. Sus gemidos mezclaban el gozo y el dolor que la violenta invasión le estaba provocando. Además, su hombro herido sufría con cada uno de los movimientos proporcionados por las salvajes penetraciones.

-Debo… prepararme… o llegaré… tarde.-logró articular el rubio, jadeando sin control.

Era consciente de que, en breves, debería reunirse con su nuevo compañero de trabajo en la entrada de la cueva y que, con toda probabilidad, se demoraría. En realidad, había sabido que no iba a poder ser puntual desde el momento en el que había visto a Madara entrar en su habitación y éste le había dirigido una de aquellas miradas cargadas de malicia y lujuria. Deidara estaba seguro de que verle lleno de rasguños y llevando aquella venda que cubría su hombro izquierdo no había hecho más que aumentar las ansias del Uchiha.

Maldito sádico.

Pero, por supuesto, el rubio no había podido hacer nada por impedir lo que ya sabía inevitable y, de nuevo, se había rendido a él. No había vuelto a pensar en su misión hasta ese momento, en el que el recuerdo de la misma había destellado débilmente en su ofuscada mente. No obstante, una sola embestida de Madara directamente contra su próstata hizo que el pensamiento desapareciera de nuevo, enterrado bajo una oleada de sensaciones que le arrancó un sonoro gemido.

La sonrisa de Madara se volvió incluso escalofriante en ese momento e incrementó la velocidad de sus envites, sin volver a errar una sola vez a la hora de alcanzar aquel placentero punto dentro de él. Habiendo perdiendo la noción de todo, Deidara no pudo más que alzar la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, mientras dejaba escapar un mar de sonidos inclasificables, que intentaban expresar lo que nada más podía y cuyo volumen subió hasta el punto de casi considerarlos gritos a medida que el final se aproximaba.

El Uchiha tomó sus labios con vehemencia para intentar acallarlo lo máximo posible –no es que le importara lo que el resto fuera a pensar si les escuchaban, pero habría odiado verse interrumpido en caso de que alguien entrara a comprobar lo que era– y dio las últimas estocadas que llevaron a ambos al orgasmo.

Deidara dejó caer el peso muerto de su cuerpo sobre la pared, respirando agitadamente, y mirando a Madara con los ojos apenas abiertos. Éste tenía las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de la cabeza del rubio, y parecía estar aguardando a recuperarse. Deidara sabía que, después de lo que lo hiciera, simplemente desaparecería. Dudaba incluso de que fuera a desearle suerte para la misión.

Sin embargo, esto no preocupaba en lo más mínimo al joven. Si bien era cierto que los dos encuentros que habían tenido no le habían resultado para nada desagradables, Deidara no esperaba ni quería que el otro le dedicara algún tipo de trato "cariñoso" –aquella palabra estaba tan extremadamente alejada del vocabulario que podría usarse para describir a Madara, que el simple hecho de relacionarla de algún modo con él provocaba la hilaridad del artista– como si entre ellos pudiera existir algún tipo de lazo sentimental. No lo había.

Deidara había llegado a preguntarse si el hombre no estaría haciendo también el papel de profesor con él de una forma bastante más inusitada que lo que hacía con Itachi, y estaba enseñándole algún tipo de lección con diferente utilidad a las proporcionadas en los entrenamientos shinobi. No obstante, el carácter caprichoso y cruel del Uchiha le hacía pensar que el único beneficio que él buscaba era el propio.

Una repentina sensación de frío sobre su piel anunció a Deidara que, tal y como había predicho, Madara se había ido sin añadir ninguna otra cosa. Sujetando su dolorido hombro, él también se puso en pie. Debía darse prisa.

#

-¿Me quieres decir por qué demonios estás tan seguro de que tenemos que venir por aquí?-preguntó malhumorado Deidara, intentando abrirse paso entre la densa vegetación. Llevaba horas simplemente siguiendo a un silencioso Itachi y estaba más que harto. El moreno apenas le había dado los buenos días antes de empezar a caminar sin añadir más. Cuando el rubio, irritado, había preguntado sobre el rumbo, sólo había obtenido una seca respuesta de Itachi indicándole que se dirigían al límite entre el país de la Hierba y el del Fuego. Deidara había deducido que, en ese caso, tomarían una ruta que bordeaba el País de la Lluvia. Sin embargo, él quería que el otro le diera algún tipo de explicación, que le tratara como algo más que un fardo o un perro que sólo debe obedecer. Él era una persona… ¡Un artista! Y, en el caso particular en el que se encontraban, una fuente útil de información. Al fin y al cabo, era él quien había tenido contacto anterior con los terroristas y a por quien había ido la División Negra. Era quien mejor conocía el País de La Tierra, su Villa Oculta y todas sus circunstancias. Pero Itachi tampoco parecía apreciar este hecho.

-Oye, te estoy hablando, hmm.

El moreno se detuvo y se giró para mirarle, haciendo que Deidara sintiera la tentación de gritar "¡Aleluya!". Por supuesto, se contuvo, y devolvió la mirada, intentando que ésta fuera tan fría como la del otro, pero notando que chispas de furia se escapaban de ella.

-Sería conveniente que bajaras la voz si no quieres que nos descubran. Creo que eres consciente de lo peligroso que podría llegar a ser que dieran contigo.-recomendó el Uchiha, con tono monótono.

-Qué más daría, si tú eres capaz de vencer a todos ellos sin esfuerzo, ¿verdad? Hmm.-comentó Deidara, sarcasmo y rencor ocultos detrás de cada una de sus palabras.

Itachi ni se inmutó.

-Si así fuera, no estaríamos intentando tomar una ruta escondida para que nadie pueda localizarnos.

-Oh, perdóname por no poder adivinar lo que pasa por tu tan prodigiosa mente y no saber lo que estamos intentando hacer-exclamó Deidara, mostrando un falso arrepentimiento-. Lamento mucho haber hecho ruido, pero pensé que quizá, sumido en tus profundas reflexiones, no te habías dado cuenta de que llevo preguntándotelo desde que empezamos a caminar, imbécil.

-Insultándome no vas a lograr nada.-dijo el Uchiha con calma.

-Me sentiré más tranquilo, hmm.

Itachi inclinó la cabeza y dibujó una tan diminuta sonrisa que Deidara no pudo llegar a apreciarla a los escasos metros que les separaban. Tenía que admitir que el rubio, pese a no ajustarse de una manera demasiado estricta a la imagen de lo que había aprendido que debía ser un shinobi, no carecía de rapidez e ingenio. Era temerario y descarado, pero conocía sus propias limitaciones. Y, pese a que le detestaba, parecía dispuesto a cooperar con él.

No era simplemente un crío cegado por el ego y la ira.

-¿No te ha explicado nada Madara-sensei?-quiso saber.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Deidara, quien no pudo evitar ruborizarse ligeramente y apartar la vista.

-No es que hayamos hablado mucho sobre ello… Hmm.

Itachi no quiso indagar más allá. No era como si no hubiera supuesto ya el tipo de acercamiento que su maestro había tenido hacia el rubio, pero los planes que Madara tuviera para con él no eran asunto suyo, aparte de lo que estuviera relacionado con los objetivos de la organización. Por lo tanto, lo mejor sería centrarse en eso último.

-El lugar al que nos dirigimos-comenzó-es un punto de reunión común entre contrabandistas y mafias. Tal vez hayas oído hablar alguna vez sobre él, ya que ha sido una preocupación para los gobiernos de los países circundantes, que, pese a tener pleno conocimiento de los negocios que se dan ahí, nunca han podido probar nada ni llegar a descubrir a alguien. Cada una de las operaciones para destapar el comercio ilegal de esa zona han sido un completo fracaso, incluso las llevadas a cabo por shinobi.

Deidara usó unos momentos para digerir la información, concentrándose en apartar sus pensamientos de Madara, para lo cual, sorprendentemente, tampoco necesitó hacer un esfuerzo excesivo.

-Ya veo. Así que crees que hay un alto mando de algún país cooperando con las mafias, ¿verdad? Hmm-sonrió-. Y nosotros somos los que vamos a destapar todo el asunto turbio. ¿Te ha entrado complejo de héroe o algo parecido?

-Sacaste una conclusión rápidamente.-dijo Itachi, inexpresivamente, volviendo a avanzar y obligando a Deidara a seguirle, molesto.

-No soy un estúpido, hmm.

-No creí que lo fueras.

El moreno escuchó una pequeña risa tras él y no pudo más que darse la vuelta para ver al artista dirigiéndole una mirada socarrona.

-Viniendo de ti, eso es un verdadero halago.-comentó.

Y si Itachi había cambiado ligeramente su opinión acerca de Deidara durante aquel rato, en ese momento volvió a verlo como el niño que sólo buscaba una felicitación.

-Tómatelo como quieras.-le respondió, siendo consciente de que, pese a todo, era él quien le había dado lo que deseaba.

#

-De todos modos-comentó Deidara, sentado en el suelo, dejando caer su espalda sobre una enorme roca tras él que, además de descanso, también le proporcionaba una refrescante sombra-, no has llegado a decirme por qué te interesa tanto descubrir ahora a quien sea el corrupto que ayuda a los traficantes, hmm.

-Akatsuki no puede permitir que esa situación perdure.

Itachi también reposaba sentado, no muy lejos del otro joven. Después dos días, y debido a que se encontraban bastante cerca de su destino, el moreno había considerado adecuado realizar una parada, ya que a partir de ese momento empezaba la parte más difícil de la misión y era recomendable que ambos estuvieran lo más recuperados posible.

El último comentario pareció divertir a Deidara.

-Oh, vamos, ¿me estás contando que a una organización compuesta de criminales perseguidos la preocupa solucionar un asunto como ése? Suena irónico.

El Uchiha observó al otro durante unos segundos. Lo que había dicho no carecía de sentido. Aún así, a Itachi le resultaba poco común tener que estar respondiendo a tantas preguntas. Kisame solía ceñirse al trabajo, cuestionándose más bien pocas cosas, y aún menos si la misión le daba la oportunidad de desmembrar a alguien. No obstante, Deidara, pese a su impulsividad, no dejaba de ser extremadamente curioso, y no se iba a conformar con un simple 'porque es así'. Quizá el hecho de que él tampoco pudiera hacerlo –todas las experiencias que había vivido habían provenido de su necesidad de indagar más allá, sin confiar en los criterios y opiniones subjetivas del resto– era lo que les había llevado, en última instancia, a pertenecer a aquel selecto grupo y a estar compartiendo en ese momento.

Y quizá era eso lo que hacía que Itachi siguiese contestando, y hablando más de lo que recordaba haber hecho en bastante tiempo. O tal vez sólo fuera algo promovido por los beneficios que podría traer de cara a la comunicación y coordinación de un equipo, prácticamente fundamental para que una misión resultara exitosa.

-Las presentes actividades terroristas interfieren con Akatsuki y sus fines, los cuales están por encima de cualquier concepción del bien y el mal, de los territorios, las fronteras y las leyes-dijo monótonamente. Cuántas veces habría podido oír eso mismo saliendo de boca de Madara-. Por ese motivo, debemos ocuparnos de ello.

-Ah, es cierto-respondió Deidara con sorna-esos magníficos objetivos que desconozco, hmm-bufó-. Sea como sea, y en caso de llegar a encontrarlos, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Acercarnos a ellos y pedirles amablemente que paren? ¿O es que tienes la intención de enfrentarte a todos ellos al mismo tiempo?-por un grandioso momento, el rubio imaginó la figura de Itachi desvaneciéndose en un torrente de explosiones, para darse cuenta al instante de que el pensamiento no era tan maravilloso si eran otros los que acababan con él. Resopló mentalmente y volvió su vista hacia el Uchiha, quien ya estaba empezando a ponerse en pie de nuevo, dando su pequeño descanso como finalizado. Éste le hizo un gesto, indicándole que era hora de seguir adelante.

-Serás tú quien se encargue de infiltrarse entre ellos, de manera que podamos obtener información y actuar en consecuencia.-apuntó con absoluta calma.

-¿Qué?

El artista parpadeó, completamente incrédulo. No es que no considerara que no pudiera hacerlo –de hecho, aún no había llegado ni a planteárselo siquiera: su mente aún estaba digiriendo que _Itachi_ le creyera capaz–. Éste se volvió completamente hacia él.

-Es lo más conveniente, debido a tus anteriores experiencias. No obstante, si tienes alguna objeción…

Deidara no le dejó terminar la frase.

-No tengo ninguna, hmm.-aseguró, colocándose por delante de Itachi y andando con paso decidido. El moreno, por segunda vez aquel día, se permitió dibujar una pequeña sonrisa –pese a que ésta, a diferencia de la otra, contenía un leve matiz de autosuficiencia que, aunque poco frecuente en él, se había convertido en un verdadero distintivo de su familia–.

#

-Itachi cree que Danzou está detrás de todo.-afirmó Madara, mirando a Pein desde las penumbras. El otro, por su parte, se encontraba sentado sobre la gran estatua que sobresalía de la pared de aquel edificio donde solía permanecer oculto, desde la que se dedicaba a observar la maltrecha Villa de la Lluvia. Cuando oyó la voz del Uchiha, giró un poco la cabeza, permitiéndole a éste divisar el contorno de su pálido rostro contra la claridad que la enorme luna ante ellos proporcionaba.

-¿Lo ha mencionado?

-No, pero sé que lo piensa.-Madara avanzó hasta que la tenue luz también lo iluminó a él.

-Entonces, probablemente sea así. Itachi no suele equivocarse.

El moreno sonrió. Lo que Pein acababa de decir era tan cierto que le había causado problemas incluso a él. Itachi siempre analizaba cada situación fríamente, teniendo en cuenta cada matiz, y era rara la ocasión en la que pudiera pasarse algo por alto o dejara que algún tipo de emoción interfiriera. Su eficacia llegaba a ser escalofriante. Y eso, a alguien como Madara, podía escocerle a veces.

Pero no importaba ahora.

-Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que lo confirme. No creo que tarde demasiado, teniendo la ayuda de Deidara.

Pein volvió a mirar al frente y habló con tono neutro:

-¿No crees estar demasiado seguro de que podrán trabajar juntos?-no era una pregunta real: ni siquiera él podía cuestionar las decisiones de Madara-De cualquier modo, ¿cuál será el siguiente paso después de descubrir quién está detrás de todo?

-Lo decidiremos en función de lo que descubran. Nuestra máxima prioridad es hacer todo lo posible por que los ataques terroristas cesen antes de que se origine una guerra.

El Rinnegan del otro hombre recorrió el irregular contorno de la aldea bajo ellos, la cual había sufrido tantos destrozos y penurias debido a las interminables batallas que se habían dado en ella, que ya resultaba irreconocible. El pensamiento de esto hizo que Pein entrecerrara levemente los ojos.

-Una guerra entre países tan importantes como la Tierra y cualquiera con poder suficiente para intentar invadirla interferiría con los planes de Akatsuki y la captura de los bijuus-dijo finalmente-. Incluso podría desencadenar un conflicto inmensamente mayor, que nos obligaría a permanecer inactivos. La guerra debe ser evitada a cualquier precio, si no deseamos pagar uno aún más alto.

El cabello de Madara ondeó ligeramente cuando éste se giró para comenzar a alejarse de allí.

-Nada de eso llegará a ocurrir si actuamos con efectividad. Volveré a verte tan pronto como tenga más información.

Pein oyó los pasos del Uchiha alejarse y cerró los ojos, aspirando el aire que le rodeaban, que le trajo olor a humo y cenizas y a aquellas cosas que, aunque no pudieran ser realmente captadas por el olfato, a él se le hacían completamente detectables: la muerte, el dolor, la destrucción. Todo lo que la guerra traía. Horror puro.

No podían dejar que nada retrasara sus planes.

#

Deidara miró a la alta figura ante él, correspondiente al líder de los terroristas, sin poder evitar que una sensación de inseguridad y desconfianza le recorriera cuando sus ojos azules se posaron en los de él y observó una pequeña sonrisa formarse en su bronceado rostro.

-Así que tú eres Deidara.

-Sí.

-Al que la División Negra está buscando.

-Así es, hmm.

-Te imaginaba ciertamente diferente.-comentó el hombre, echándole un vistazo de arriba abajo.

-¡Sorpresa!-anunció el rubio con sarcasmo. Lo cierto es que no estaba de buen humor, debido a su intranquilidad.

Le asombraba lo fácil que le había resultado llegar hasta allí: Itachi y él no habían tenido ningún problema en dar con aquella supuesta zona secreta de contrabando, ni a aquellos que la ocupaban, los cuales, tal y como pudieron comprobar tras escuchar brevemente una de sus conversaciones, habían resultado ser exactamente los terroristas que ellos buscaban –los planes sobre cómo y cuándo iban a atacar la siguiente vez un importante objetivo dentro del País de la Tierra no había dejado lugar a dudas–. Deidara tampoco había encontrado dificultad alguna en entrar en su campamento y hablar con los primeros que con los que se había topado, quienes, tan pronto como le habían oído decir quién era, le habían llevado directamente ante su jefe. Y ahí estaba.

_Demasiado_ fácil.

Maldición, ni siquiera le habían dado la oportunidad de hacerles una muestra de su arte… ¡La verdadera forma de probarles que era él!

Deidara miró de reojo el lugar donde sabía que estaba oculto Itachi, entre unos árboles cercanos. El moreno debía de estar atento a cada uno de los movimientos que ocurrían ahí. Casi hasta podía sentir su Sharingan clavado en su espalda, observando, vigilando.

Eso también le ponía nervioso.

El rubio contuvo un suspiro y volvió la vista hacia aquel hombre frente a él. Definitivamente, aquello no iba bien. Si algo había aprendido Deidara en todos aquellos años solo era a no fiarse de nada ni de nadie y a leer pequeñas expresiones en las personas que, tal vez, para el resto podían pasar desapercibidas. Eso siempre le había dado ventaja en sus combates, proporcionándole una cierta intuición para adivinar los próximos movimientos de su oponente y –lo que más disfrutaba– le brindaba la oportunidad de advertir el miedo de éstos cuando se enfrentaban a sus detonaciones, el cual se reflejaba por completo en sus ojos, ante la falta de tiempo para dibujar una expresión acorde en su rostro.

Aunque, por supuesto, Itachi era una excepción a esto.

Fuera como fuera, y, volviendo a la situación actual, tenía muy claro que el líder de los terroristas no tenía la más mínima intención de permitirle seguir con ellos, lo cual sólo concluía en una desagradable alternativa que Deidara ya había predicho desde el momento en el que había posado su vista en él. De hecho, tenía la impresión de que, si aquella conversación se había alargado únicamente era por retrasar un momento de dar una orden algo incómoda.

-Matadle, chicos.

Al fin y al cabo, incluso gente como ellos tenían un poco de ética: asesinar a lo que prácticamente podían considerar un niño era algo que a nadie le gustaba afrontar, tal y como demostró el hombre al darse la vuelta sin dirigirle otra mirada, alejándose y dejándoles el trabajo más sucio a aquellos que estaban por debajo de él, tan sólo deteniéndose una vez más para murmurar unas palabras, una patética excusa que limpiara su conciencia:

-Lo siento, Deidara. Es demasiado peligroso dejarte vivo y arriesgarnos a que la División Negra nos encuentre a todos. No deberías haber venido.

"No hace falta que lo jures" pensó Deidara al instante. No era que le importara en exceso que quisieran acabar con él: siendo la segunda vez que le ocurría en unos pocos días, no tenía ganas de alterarse por algo así. En ese momento, su mente estaba más centrada en lo que tendría que aguantar tras eso: seguramente, algún comentario por parte de Itachi sobre el fracaso en su infiltración.

Tampoco es que hubiera tenido muchas oportunidades de hacer que las cosas resultaran de otro modo. Por un momento, se preguntó si la intención de Itachi desde un principio no habría sido que fallara, para poder recordarle luego lo débil que era. Viniendo de él, no era tan poco probable que pudiera hacer de algo así una retorcida forma de divertirse.

De cualquier modo, eso era algo a lo que debería atender luego. Ahora mismo, más le valía concentrarse en los hombres que se encontraban a su alrededor, los cuales ya habían sacado sus armas, dispuestos a cumplir con lo que se les había mandado.

Deidara fue el primero en moverse, enterrando una de sus manos en su bolsa de arcilla, masticando un poco de ésta y cerrando su puño para empezar a moldear una gran cantidad de pequeñas bombas. Rápidamente, concentró chakra en sus pies, para dar un salto y realizar un giro. A continuación, arrojó sus creaciones, que saltaron sobre sus atacantes. Éstos resultaron bastante sorprendidos por la acción –¿Quién iba a esperar que las habilidades de Deidara procedieran de su propia anatomía?–, lo cual proporcionaba una cierta ventaja al rubio. No obstante, cuando se dispuso a hacer el sello para detonarlas, un fuerte dolor se extendió desde su hombro izquierdo hacia el resto del cuerpo, distrayéndolo lo suficiente como para darles tiempo a sus contrincantes a alejarse de las figuras antes de que, por fin, pudiera hacerlas estallar.

El rubio aterrizó a unos metros de ellos, automáticamente tocándose el hombro. Daba la impresión de que el corte había empezado a abrirse de nuevo. Apretó los dientes, frustrado y su molestia no hizo más que aumentar, cuando notó la presencia de Itachi junto a él. Debía de haberlo esperado: el Uchiha no confiaría en él más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. Sin embargo, la gota que colmó el vaso fueron sus palabras:

-Retírate. No puedes seguir luchando. Además, si usas explosivos, las detonaciones delatarán que te estás resistiendo y vendrán refuerzos.

Así de simple; ni un solo intento por disimular su absoluta falta de aprecio. Deidara entrecerró los ojos, comenzando a temblar de rabia. No pensaba obedecer a Itachi y quedarse atrás. No pensaba dejarle hacer todo a él, de modo que después alardeara de haber salvado la misión, y muchísimo menos por una ridícula herida.

Ya podrían arrancarle ambos brazos, que él no se detendría.

Con un brusco movimiento, Deidara se agachó e introdujo su mano derecha por debajo de la capa de Itachi, rápidamente localizando un estuche con kunais, y extrajo uno de ellos. A continuación, encaró a uno de los hombres que se habían lanzado hacia él, usando el arma para parar su espada. El fuerte impacto de ambos filos provocó que los dos tuvieran que retroceder.

El artista recobró el equilibrio y volvió a avanzar para retomar la ofensiva, preparándose para tener que esquivar, también, a otros tres hombres que se habían unido al anterior con intención de servirle de apoyo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera realizar un paso más, el Uchiha se colocó delante de él, apartándolo y realizando unos rápidos sellos.

-¡_Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu_!

Una enorme bola de fuego se dirigió hacia los terroristas, los cuales apenas pudieron esquivarla para no resultar abrasados. Algunos de sus compañeros usaron ese momento para intentar herir a Itachi, sin saber quién era ni de dónde había salido, pero conscientes de que era una verdadera amenaza.

Deidara sentía su sangre hervir de puro odio contra el moreno. ¿Cómo se atrevía a menospreciarle de esa manera? Con ira ciega, se abalanzó sobre el grupo de terroristas que más alejados estaban del Uchiha, para que éste no pudiera interferir. Su cuerpo respondía solo, reaccionando sin que él se lo ordenara, únicamente guiado por la rabia. En su cabeza, el nombre del moreno se repetía una y otra vez, seguido de un sinfín de insultos.

Sólo necesitaba una oportunidad para probarle lo que valía. Sólo que dejara por una vez de tratarle como si no sirviera para nada y de pasearse por ahí como si su maldito Sharingan le hiciera mejor que el resto del mundo.

¡Sólo que por una vez le hiciera caso de verdad!

El rubio se giró hacia Itachi comprobando que el moreno había dejado fuera de combate a sus oponentes. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Deidara dibujó una sonrisa algo demente cuando, por primera vez notó una cierta alteración en él –sus ojos se habían abierto levemente, sus cejas se habían alzado, sus labios se habían separado–. Sabía perfectamente a qué se debía: él todavía no había derrotado a sus contrincantes y, aun así, estaba permitiéndose desviar su atención. Claro que era consciente de estaban a punto de atacarle; sin embargo, no fue hasta el último segundo, cuando el Uchiha ya había empezado a avanzar hacia él rápidamente, que se movió; sus acciones calculadas con precisión para parar un golpe dirigido contra su lado izquierdo una milésima antes de que Itachi pudiera hacerlo, sin importarle que el brazo que tuviera que usar fuera el dañado, e intentando disimular lo mejor posible la mueca que asomó a su rostro cuando el repentino aumento de dolor y una brusca sensación de desgarro, además de un inmediato tacto húmedo –su sangre– le hicieron partícipe de que su corte se había acabado de abrirse por completo.

No obstante, esto no le preocupó lo más mínimo, mientras levantaba la vista hacia Itachi, retándole con ella, sin apartarla de sus irises rojos que tan mal se lo habían hecho pasar en otras ocasiones. Éste le observó con frialdad y Deidara estaba a punto de decir algo hiriente cuando, de pronto, notó un brazo rodeándole y tirando bruscamente de él, tomándole tan por sorpresa que no pudo evitar que lo arrastraran.

Preguntándose qué había ocurrido, el rubio se giró para ver quién le había agarrado, descubriendo a un segundo Itachi.

-¿_Kage bunshin_?

Los terroristas también estaban algo confusos, sin saber bien cuál de los dos era el verdadero. En realidad, Deidara tampoco estaba muy seguro aunque sospechaba, por la firme sujeción que estaba manteniendo sobre él pese a sus intentos de liberarse, que el que le aferraba era el real.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? Hmm.

Itachi no respondió y, en su lugar, le soltó repentinamente, haciendo que el artista cayera al suelo, realizando seguidamente un sello que a Deidara le resultó demasiado conocido.

No podía ser que…

Sin embargo, la explosión que resonó a continuación, cuando el clon de Itachi estalló violentamente, derribando a los pocos que aún quedaban en pie no dejaba lugar a ninguna duda: aquella era _su_ técnica.

Deidara ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando el moreno volvió a tirar de él, obligándole a caminar para escabullirse de nuevo entre los árboles y alejarse de allí, ni siquiera fue capaz de echarle en cara que esta vez había sido él el ruidoso. No fue hasta que se detuvieron en algún punto del denso bosque –donde Itachi consideró conveniente– y el rubio apoyó su espalda en el grueso tronco de un árbol, dejándose lentamente deslizar hasta el suelo, que su cerebro se puso en marcha nuevamente. Primero fue consciente de su propia respiración, agitada después de la lucha; luego, del persistente dolor de su hombro, cada vez más intenso a medida que sus músculos se iban enfriando.

No obstante, lo que se hizo dueño de su mente en aquel momento no fue la lucha, ni su herida, sino Itachi. Éste se encontraba agachado delante de él, hábilmente abriendo su capa para observar su hombro. La camiseta había sido manchada de sangre, la cual también caía por su brazo.

-Debo curarte.

Deidara pareció no escucharle.

-El clon… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

El Uchiha se detuvo para mirarle. El único ojo visible del rubio le observaba atentamente. Ya no había un atisbo de enfado o molestia en él. Sólo se reflejaba sorpresa y confusión.

-¿Tan importante es?-preguntó fríamente.

No entendía muy bien por qué era aquello por lo que el rubio se preocupaba en primer lugar. Estaba herido, habían intentado acabar con él y, al final, los que habían acabado matando eran ellos. En su opinión, había mucho sobre lo que reflexionar en sus acciones, y en la propia vida de un shinobi. Pero todo el mundo de Deidara parecía girar en torno a una única cosa, y la expresión en su cara –tan parecida a la que había visto después de derrotarle– le indicaba que había tocado un punto sensible en su interior por segunda vez.

Itachi tomó aire:

-El Sharingan permite analizar y copiar técnicas. Observé el funcionamiento de la tuya y lo apliqué al _Kage Bunshin_.-explicó, preparándose para una reacción agresiva por parte del otro. Sin embargo, nada de eso ocurrió. El artista simplemente abrió la boca, como si se dispusiera a preguntar algo más, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

Deidara no sabía lo que pensar. Una parte de él quería que se sintiera molesto por haber vuelto a estar bajo el dominio del Sharingan del Uchiha, quien le había usado para completar una técnica sin poder entender realmente lo que estaba haciendo –arte–. Otra parte le decía que aquella era la prueba de que él, en realidad, reconocía sus habilidades.

De cualquier modo, la voz que más alto resonaba en su cabeza, tapando las otras dos era la que le gritaba que lo que acababa de ver era belleza en estado puro.

Sus pensamientos acerca de Itachi, su insensibilidad y su misterio, volvieron a mezclarse con los referentes al arte y la hermosura, de una forma mucho más confusa y entrelazada que otras veces. La cercanía de sus cuerpos y la virtual lejanía de sus mentes no hacían más que complicar las cosas. De seguir así, se volvería loco. Su instinto le pedía algo a lo que, por orgullo o vergüenza no quería hacer caso. No obstante, tenía que hacerlo.

El rubio agarró la capa del otro y lo atrajo hacia él, cediendo a ese impulso que había permanecido latente hasta entonces, cuando había sido arrastrado del fondo de sus entrañas con la marea de sus emociones, e hizo que sus labios se unieran por un breve momento. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Deidara en un instante, tan extremadamente intenso que, cuando se apagó, se llevó todo el resto con él, devolviendo su estado a la completa normalidad.

Fue todo lo que necesitaba.

-Eres odioso, hmm.-murmuró antes de soltarle, como si quisiera demostrarle –o demostrarse– que aquello no había sido nada sobre lo que tuvieran que volver a meditar.

Tampoco es que eso último hubiera resultado necesario para Itachi. Aunque la acción de Deidara lo había desconcertado levemente, sabía perfectamente que no tenía que buscar nada profundo en ello. El artista estaba cansado y algo confuso. Aunque no lo pareciera, la adrenalina liberada durante el combate aún tenía que permanecer en su cuerpo, haciendo sus últimos efectos, junto a un pequeño resto de la pasión de la ira que le había guiado durante el mismo. Quizá también se había visto influenciado por unas hormonas que no respetaban momento ni lugar y echaban en falta aquello que Madara le proporcionaba: placer puramente carnal. A fin de cuentas, una consecuencia lógica y directa del cúmulo de las presentes condiciones, en las que tenían especial importancia la edad y el actual estado emocional. Un simple arrebato adolescente.

Y tan centrado estaba Itachi en lo que había significado aquello para Deidara, que ni siquiera se paró a pensar en si aquel gesto –llamarlo beso habría sido demasiado– no habría supuesto algo diferente para sí mismo.

* * *

…

_No me digáis que el clon explosivo de Itachi no es ligeramente sospechoso… XD_

_Lo cierto es que han quedado algunas cosas en el aire. Las respuestas (algunas) en el próximo capítulo, que quién sabe cuándo podré tener listo (probablemente, y debido a mis compromisos con la vida universitaria, que ahora mismo estoy desatendiendo, no sea hasta julio .). _

_Se agradecen comentarios, críticas y amenazas de muerte. También bombones *-*_


End file.
